War of Gods
by reddogf.13
Summary: Devi is an angel, and Johnny is a ruthless demon bent on destroying Earth and taking over Heaven. The term ruthless is not to be taken lightly. If Devi misbehaves the slightest, she will be punished in severely cruel fashions. This story is incredibly graphic, and if you can't handle it, do not read it.
1. Ch:1 the War

**I must warn you that this story is VERY dark and WILL involve sensitive and dark subjects.**

**this was all a story made during a Role Play with one of my friends. We shared the characters and took turns in what was going to happen. **co authored by ashes-and-snowflakes on Deviant Art**  
**

**Ch:1 The War**

Devi was resting, lying on her stomach with her hands under her face. This cloud was her favorite. It was especially soft, and she always rested here. Her wings twitched and waved with the wind, but otherwise, she was still. It wasn't often that someone died and became an angel, but she was never supposed to be human in the first place.

Her white, fluffy, and feathery wings were bloodied. She wasn't resting for leisure, she was resting because she needed to. There was a war going on, and she was one of the many soldiers. She was healing slowly for an angel, but she'd been so torn up in the last battle it was to be expected. Another battle was in two days. She wasn't looking forward to it. Not too much anyway.

Unbeknownst to her, the dark side had a powerful and ruthless force. Unlike others he controlled the shadows themselves. And he had his own plans. He fought for the dark side, for now, but once he broke into heaven, he would make it his own. He had been relaxing until the time to arrive on Earth.

Even if she did know it, it wouldn't stop her from fighting. She was courageous, and strong. Stronger than a lot of angels, because she went through being a human. She suffered many hardships during that time, and it had strengthened her mind. Since her mental strength was in control of her physical state here, she was nearly unbreakable. Although right now she was sublime, soon, she'd be training again.

It was getting late in the day.

Once it was midnight, she started her training again. She fought with other angels, and neither she nor the other held back. They moved quickly and viciously, but after each fight they healed each other if they did hurt the other too bad. They didn't scratch, but they grazed. Accidents did happen, though.

The next morning, another wave of demons arrived. They had taken over a large city, devouring anything that got in the area or near it.

The angels went down quickly, diving down from Heaven like falcons. They acted like bombs, each going to take on one demon or two. They fought in a way that was a lot less graceful than their appearance. They were stronger than the demons, but the demons had black magick to help them. They possessed a lot of abilities that angels didn't, and that gave them an advantage.

As the angels attacked, dark shadow hands started appearing from dark shadows. They grabbed the angels easily and were unable to be cut or pushed away. They forced the angels to the ground and ripped off their wings- preventing them from flying to the safety of the clouds.

It was something new that the angels never had seen before, and they began to panic.

Meanwhile, a demon controlling the shadows watched with a large grin of needle-like teeth. He was tall and very thin with red eyes, and he wore a long black jacket with long thin spikes on his shoulders that looked like feathers. His body was covered in both large and small scars. His black hair was slightly long and spiked.

Devi's eyes widened as she flew backwards, dropping her sword before she started to fly up for the clouds. The head angel (God wasn't much help) needed to be alerted, and she needed to get out of here. Now. She strained her wings to fly faster, glancing behind and around herself in paranoia.

Luckily, Devi was too high for the shadows to reach and she was able to escape. While she escaped the unfortunate angels were either eaten, or converted into demons.

Devi watched from the clouds in shock and despair, panting from her excursion. After watching a few of her friends diminish, she closed her eyes and flew back into Heaven. She went to the head angel, who demanded why she wasn't fighting, and she quickly explained.

"It would be useless right now, and I don't understand what's happening. You never warned us of these demons. They can't be manipulated by our fighting, and just converted the rest of the army into demons. They must be a new breed." She replied, "If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have survived, and you'd have one less angel."

The angel looked to be in shock. He turned away from her. "It's not multiple demons- it's one. This demon isn't a new breed, but a very, very ancient breed. Unlike most demons, which are spawned by other demons or by there own greed and darkness from earth, this demon is created by The Devil himself. They're very powerful, and very hard to kill, but luckily only one can exsist at a time." The angel said, bringing up a large book and showing her a page telling of the ancient demon.

Devi flew over to his side and looked at the page carefully. "But, it can be killed, right?" She asked, looking at the page with a furrowed brow. "What about the shadows that come from it? Is there a way to control them?"

"Yes, you have to get its heart. Cut it into 4 pieces, and separate them far from each other. And no, you can't control the shadows." He replied.

"How many angels are we going to have to after it?" She asked, looking to the angel's face.

"As many as we have basically. But with its powers, it's basically like sending pigs into a slaughter house." he said.

She sighed, "What are we going to do?" Devi asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know. This war just turned very bleak for us." He said depressively.

Devi took a deep breath. "We'll loose, won't we?" She asked, putting a hand on the book.

"Most likely." he replied.

"Should we even fight? A surrender may be more respectable than all of our asses being kicked." Devi commented, crossing her arms.

"Only if you feel fine being tortured or eaten." he said.

She sighed, "Then I guess it's better to die fighting." She muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Might as well. I'll be staying up her to see if we can have some sort of strategy." he said.

"I think we should hold off fighting until then. It's only going to get us closer to death. I think everyone should gather and we work on a battle plan together." She replied.

"No, the less we have out there causing distractions the more time demons have to get here." he said.

"I suppose you're right." Devi said with a sigh. "How many do we send out at a time?"

"Everyone." he stated.

"That's not the smartest idea, but okay." She said with a shrug. "I still think we should try a greater strategy first. They're going to outnumber us quickly."

"You have your orders, now go." he countered, glaring at her.

Devi sighed and shook her head, shrugging. "Whatever you say." She replied, before creating another sword for herself and leaving.

The demons below were happily feasting on the dead angels.

Devi fluttered down slowly, creating a new tactic in her minds. She'd stay just within their reach, and fly back up whenever they got too close. Should work well enough. She flew just above where they'd reach, sword in her hands. Attracting attention to herself with taunts, she started bringing demons closer to her. They couldn't get close enough to cause harm to her, but they did get close enough for her sword to reach them if she was quick enough.

A sudden piece of shadow whipped out from a nearby building and wrapped around her leg before smashing her into the building, sending her through the wall, and inside.

She landed on her hands and knees, panting. Luckily, she never let go of her sword. Her knuckles were bruised from the concrete floor- red and purple. She got back into the air but got back onto her feet, sword at the ready and eyes alert.

The building was huge and dark.

She looked around herself before she flew up and out, crashing through the roof and shaking her head. "Damn." She muttered, shaking her head harder and flying up.

A group of shadows appeared, grabbing her just in time and throwing her back down into the building.

She growled as she got back on her feet, her fingers tightening around her sword. She infused light into her sword. "Show yourselves." She snarled, glaring at the shadows. She was a lot more hateful than the other angels. None of the other angels were hateful, but she had plenty of hate. More than plenty.

"Yess?" a voice called from the darkness.

Her head turned sharply. She rose her sword and stood on her toes. "There's only one of you." She stated, backing up and glancing around her. "But, there's a thousand of _you_."

The voice let out a dark laugh and Devi started to see shadow hands everywhere coming towards her on the floor.

"I know what you are." She growled, lowering her sword. "And I know I can't fight back here."

"How smart of you." the voice replied before a shadow hand came and grabbed both her wings and yanked her to the ground.

She took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tightly. She held her breath and let go of her sword, making sure it didn't fall on her legs. "Go ahead and do it, then." She growled, lip curled.

"Not yet, for you. I want to take over Heaven, but for that I need an angel to let me in. I could just break in, but that could take centuries and I am not patient." he replied, stepping next to her.

She looked up at him and crossed her arms. "Honestly, you could probably get it done much quicker than that." She replied in a hiss, "But who says I'm going to be the one to help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You're a key yourself. I just need to get you to the gates to open it. Until we get there, you'll be my pet." he grinned widely down at her.

"What kind of pet?" She spat, raising her head and glaring at him.

"What ever kind I feel like." he chuckled. The shadows began to twist her wings to begin ripping them off.

She closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth and shuddering in pain. "Hurry the fuck up and get it over with." She growled, fists clenching and nails digging into the palms of her hands.

The shadows did a quick twist, turning the wings fully upside down before ripping them off.

Her eyes shot open in shock, and she screamed in agony. She writhed, trying to escape the shadows. Trapped, her struggling did nothing. She twitched and shuddered, panting heavily and cursing repeatedly.

"Can't have you bleed to death." he muttered before the shadows healed her back.

She closed her eyes in relief, still panting, and her muscles still tense. "How long... do you plan on keeping me with you?" She asked, completely out of breath.

"Until we reach the portal to Heaven. Which could take a while." he said.

She sat up shakily, still panting. She closed her eyes. "I'm sure you'll take your sweet time. But then again, I'll be your pet in heaven, too, won't I?" She asked, glaring up at him through her eyelids.

"Depends on the trouble you cause. Now, let's get back to the main camp. I'm starving." he said grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her up.

She opened her eyes again, though they were narrowed, and pushed him off with her shoulder. "Fine. Whatever."

Her grabbed her throat tightly. "DON'T get a tone with me." he growled.

She glared at him for a moment, but changed it when his hand tightened. She smiled at him. "Sorry, eh, what do you want me to call you? Sir? Master?" She asked, eyes glaring despite the upwards curve to her lips.

"Johnny's just fine." he grinned wickedly.

A multitude of expressions crossed her face, including shock and anger. Eventually, she swallowed, and forced a smile again. "Would you prefer "Nny"?" She asked, tilting her head "happily". She knew she recognized his voice now.

"Johnny's fine for now. Nny, you will use during your _punishments_." he grinned and patted her on the head, before pushing her in the direction of the exit.

She walked fast towards the exit, glaring ahead of her with her with fists clenched. So, he WAS that Johnny. Perfect. That would make the "punishments" that much more humiliating. He had, and would, strip her of more than her wings.

He walked to the side of her. When they were outside she could see him fully.

He was tall, all in black with a long jacket that had multiple thin spikes on the shoulders. His hair was slicked back and his face had scars here and there that continued down his neck and probably his body. His eyes were a bright blood color. His fingers were long and had claws at the ends of them that were stained a bit red, probably from old blood.

After getting a good look at him, she looked forward again. The look suited Johnny. Even before he was a demon, he was a creature made for Hell. She watched demons eating angels, her fellow soldiers, friends, those she didn't care for. Well, she cared for them now. She kinda wished she was in their position, though. A "quick" death would probably be better than what Johnny had in store for her.

He brought her to the main camp, which was infested with demons. Some smart and more intelligent, and others who were fighting over a half eaten angel corpse.

"Where do we stay, Johnny?" She held back the venom that wanted to invade her tone, keeping her eyes away from the dead angels.

"To the dining table, then we're going to begin our walk." he replied, slowly pushing her forward again.

She huffed and walked faster. "You don't expect me to eat, do you?" She asked, closing her eyes in aggravation.

"Not really." he said as they entered a back room with a table covered with different foods. Large meat, drum sticks, sausage, bacon, raw eggs, fish, cherries, pineapple, grapes, lots of wine, cheese, shrimp, a whole pig with an apple in its mouth, cupcakes, a huge rack of ribs, and some beef soup in a large pot.

She did take a small bowlful of cherries and grapes, but other than that, she didn't eat. The demons looked at her like she was something to eat, or worse. But, the two expressions could easily be confused for the other. She kept her glare on her fruit.

Johnny had her sit next to him as he started eating, quickly going through things, starting with the fish he picked it up and ripped the meat off with his sharp teeth, then eating the head with a crunch and throwing the skeleton away. Then he threw a few raw eggs into his mouth, smashing them and eating the yoke before spitting out the flattened shells.

Then he started to drink down some wine and eat a bit of cheese before grabbing a large drum stick and ripping meat off of it, while drinking gulps of wine.

He was disgusting. She tried her best to ignore him, facing the other way as she ate her grapes and cherries. She closed her eyes tighter and tried to close her ears. The noise he made while he was eating was repulsive, did he really have to spit food out of his mouth? Saliva landed on her arm and she winced, nearly gagging on the spot. She wiped it off of her arm with a look of repulsion on her face.

He ripped off the head of the pig and threw it over to a pack of cat-like demons who quickly ripped into it and fought over it in the corner. He continued ripping apart his meat and drinking down wine.

"Damn, how much do you eat?" She asked in an agitated, but quiet huff.

"A lot. I don't get full." he replied, eating some more cheese and cracking an egg into his mouth.

"I can tell." She muttered, retching slightly when he ate another raw egg. "Ever heard of table manners?" She muttered under her breath.

"They're not so useful when you're dead." he said, drinking some wine and cracking the last two eggs in his mouth and ate some bacon.

"I beg to differ." She argued, crossing her arms and popping another cherry into her mouth.

"Mm." he grunted before slurping down a bowl of beef soup.

She shuddered angrily and gritted her teeth tightly. Well, he was certainly a demon. And a rude, immature, _disgusting_ one at that. "Drink quietly for god's sake." She grumbled.

"You my wife now?" he asked, gulping some wine.

She shuddered again. "Shut up." She growled, eating a handful of grapes.

He chuckled and licked his mouth with a long forked tongue before eating the last of the cheese and bacon and pouring more beef soup into a bowl.

She huffed in agitation, scooting away from him a little and putting her head on her hand. She played with her cherries and grapes, her appetite lost.

He finished his wine and gulped down the bowl of soup, then taking the whole pot and gulping it down. He licked his mouth again before stabbing into the roasted pig and ripping off a large square of meat.

"Dear God, DO YOU STOP?" She yelled, banging her fist on the table and glaring at him.

"Nope." he grinned before ripping off some meat with his teeth. He threw the rest of the pig to the other demons, the table now being totally empty, besides the last meat he was eating now.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing her bowl away and putting her head in her hands. "Hurry up." She muttered.

He continued happily eating his meat, ignoring her.

She stayed in this position, waiting very impatiently.

He finally finished his meat and threw the bones away.

"Done?" She asked, glancing at him with a glare.

"Oh, no. that was just the first round of food." he smiled.

She sighed, growling with it and putting her head back in her hands. "You've got to be kidding me. Just hurry the fuck up." She muttered.

"Don't worry, I was joking." he chuckled.

"Can we leave now?" She asked, still agitated.

"Alright, _princess._" he replied, standing.

"Don't call me that." She growled, standing afterwards and crossing her arms. She missed her wings.

"I can call you what ever I want, _princess_." he grinned.

She glared at him. "Fine." She growled. "Can we go already?"

"Getting an attitude?" he growled.

Her expression fell to nothing, and then she smiled. "Of course not, Johnny." She replied, voice sweet.

"I think you were." he grinned back.

"Oh, no." She said with smile unfading, but eyes narrowed angrily. "I didn't have an attitude."

"I think you do, and I think you need to be punished for it." he continued to grin and stepped closer.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Don't be ridiculous." She replied, glancing around the room. "I don't have an attitude, Johnny."

He chuckled. "I'll give you a warning. Next time there won't be one, and my punishments are going to be very severe and _long._" he grinned.

She shuddered, "Thank you, Johnny." She said with her fake as ever smile. "Shall we leave, now?"

"Yeeesss." he said turning away and walking.

She followed, shooting him a furious glare when his back was turned. She then changed it to a neutral expression and walked faster so he wouldn't push, and therefore touch, her again.

They walked, being followed by the army of demons.

She walked beside him, eyes fixated on the ground. "Will these "punishments" be in private?" She asked quietly.

"Depends on what I think you deserve, I'll do them in private. But I'm sure the others will be fine giving your punishment in the open." he grinned.

She swallowed thickly, letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. She felt sick. "Are you going to be the only one giving them?" She asked hopefully. One rapist was enough, and it was bad enough that it may be watched by countless others. She should've fought back harder, but then again, it wouldn't have done any good and she probably would've been raped by now.

"All depends." he shrugged.

She shuddered again. "And this will go on permanently?" She asked, quietly.

"Only on during the travel." he replied.

"And then what?" She asked, glancing at him.

"When we're done then I'll be more likely to give you smaller punishments." He replied.

"Okay." She whispered with a nod. So they did continue. And finally, to get it out of the way. "Give me a warning of what these punishments will be and how I have to act during them." She muttered.

"For now there's only one basic punishment, and I'm sure you know what it is. I'll give you a warning first before I punish you. I'll decide what other punishments you get later." he replied.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out when you had that look on your face and the rest of the room stared at me like I was a piece of meat." She muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.

"Mmhm." he muttered, continuing to walk.

After that, she was silent. Eyes somber and often closed, lips frowning. She'd have to try and watch herself, but she knew her temper was often uncontrollable. She was easily agitated, and it looked like he'd be doing a lot of that. Hopefully this trip and this war wouldn't last much longer so her punishments could be "minor".

Two days passed before they stopped and set up camp. It was dusk when they stopped.

Luckily she hadn't been punished yet. But, there hadn't been any eating, or talking. Now was when she started to fear, because now was when she'd be most likely to get mad.

An hour passed before everything was setup. "Come on, let's go to bed." he said.

"Woohoo." She muttered under her breath, following him.

He rolled his eyes and they went to their tent, arriving at a large soft bed.

She laid down on her side, not used to the option of being able to sleep on her back. She didn't want to be reminded of her lack of wings, anyway.

Johnny quickly went to sleep.

She didn't fall asleep until he did, and even then she had trouble. She knew she wouldn't relax whenever he was awake.

He slept deeply through the night.

She didn't. She tossed and turned, staying off of her back. She woke up countless times, panting and sweating. Nightmare after nightmare, she tried to rest through. By the time it was morning, she was probably more tired than she was last night.

He slowly awoke in the morning.

She was still asleep, or trying to. She grumbled and turned over, mostly staying on her stomach.

He left her alone, and went to get breakfast.

She woke up to an empty bed, and gratefully went to sleep again. Good. She didn't want to be with him ALL the time. Maybe this meant he'd give her some freedom, or maybe she was just a wishful thinker.

Hours passed.

"I'm hungry." Devi muttered, sitting by Johnny. She was wrong about that freedom thing.

"And what do you want?" he asked, relaxing on a couch.

"Fruit." She replied with a shrug. She probably couldn't stomach anything else.

"Fine." he said leaving and coming back with strawberries.

She took the bowl from him and started eating, lying back down and closing her eyes.

He returned to sitting on the couch.

She sighed lightly, playing with a strawberry in her fingers, flicking it to brush some seeds off. She didn't mind the seeds, but there they went.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." he said.

"Okay." She said with a nod. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?" She asked, popping the strawberry into her mouth.

"Maybe half a year." he said.

Her eyes widened. "What?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Half a year. Three months to get to the mountain and three months to fight our way to the Heaven portal." he said.

She laid back down and closed her eyes tightly. "Fuck." She huffed, gritting her teeth. She didn't think it'd take THAT long! "FUCK!"

He bit into an apple noisily.

"Is there any way we can get there faster?" She asked, sitting up again with her brow furrowed.

"Nope." he replied, biting the apple again.

"Fuck!" She laid back down again and closed her eyes, setting her strawberries off to the side. "Great." She sighed.

He continued eating his apple.

She crossed her arms and turned onto her side, deciding now was a good time to try and get some rest.

Hours passed and it was now dinner time.

She went in with him, her appetite finally back. She didn't want much but she wanted some. God help her ignore his awful manners.

It was the same meal as before and he ate the same food in the same fashion.

She ignored him as much as possible, eating a few ribs and two cupcakes, with some sliced strawberries.

He was finished with his meal, drinking down the last bit of strawberry wine.

"Are you done?" She growled, trying to keep it as tame as possible. His slurping and wine dripping down his face and neck didn't help. NO table manners. NONE.

"careful. After this we'll be taking a shower." he grinned.

She shuddered. "Fine." She grumbled, stabbing a stack of strawberry slices with her fork and shoving them into her mouth. "You need it." She said quietly, glaring at her plate.

"I'll make sure we both get clean." he grinned.

She shuddered again. "Let's get it over with, then." She muttered, standing and turning to walk out. At least this would be private. Kind of.

He got up and followed, humming to himself.

He disgusted her. "Where are the showers?" She asked, eyes glued to the ground.

"This way." he replied, showing her to a shower.

She went into the shower-room with him, avoiding looking at him the most she could.

He started to undress.

Now she especially avoided looking at him, sighing and closing her eyes as she started to undress herself as well. This was humiliating.

Since he was already undressed he helped her undress, pulling her pants down quickly and roughly.

Her muscles tensed and she flinched, squeezing her legs tightly together. She never thought she'd regret the fact that her thighs didn't touch.

He got into the shower, leaving her to fully undress herself.

She did so and got in, not facing him and covering her breasts.

He didn't face her or look at her. He just washed his hair and chest.

She was surprised, but grateful. She washed herself quickly, eyes closed.

He got some soap and lathered himself up.

She did the same, working quickly and almost frantically. She didn't want to be in here with him any longer than she had to.

When he was done getting clean and washed off, he disappeared into smoke.

She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed as she washed, eyes more relaxed, and open now. A while passed and she got out, dried herself and dressed. She came to bed and laid down.

Johnny was already relaxing on the bed.

"Thanks for... leaving me alone in the shower." She muttered, hoping it would earn her some points away from being punished.

"Yeah, yeah." he said replied dismissively and without a care.

Well. That didn't do anything.

She woke up the next morning with a headache, keeping her eyes closed as she sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

Johnny was still relaxing in place.

She put her head in her hands, grabbing her hair. "Do you have any headache medicine?" She asked softly.

He opened his hand to her, having aspirin.

She took it from him, swallowed it dry, and laid down again. "When do we start walking again?"

"After breakfast." he replied.

"Okay." She whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Come on." he said getting up.

She sighed. "Fine." She said with a yawn, standing and stretching.

This time the breakfast table was covered with waffles, coffee, milk, orange juice, cereal, bacon, raw and hard boiled eggs, and some mangoes.

She had some waffles, coffee and hard boiled eggs. Once again, she tried to ignore his eating habits.

Thankfully he ate a bit slower today, starting with a mango and orange juice.

She relaxed a little bit, eating her food in peace, but still tense in fear.

When the meal was done they began to pack up and walk.

She walked with him quietly, hands folded behind her back.

They walked all day and it turned to night as they walked.

She kicked the occasional rock, staying silent.

They stopped and made a small fire the next day.

She sat down next to him, cross legged and watching the fire.

He relaxed against a rock.

She brought her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Like I have a choice." She muttered, standing and stretching.

He rolled his eyes and got up.

She walked with him, arms crossed and muscles tensed.

They walked through the nearby woods.

The joints for her wings twitched, eyes up and away from him; pointed at the sky. They'd lose, she knew that. Whether they surrendered of not, this would've happened.

He was suddenly in front of her. "How about a game?" he grinned, giving her an uneasy feeling.

Did she really have a choice? "What kind of game?" She asked, expression neutral and voice blank.

"A survival game." his grin grew.

She frowned. "Explain." She replied, arms tightening.

From the shadows large hounds started to grow, along with large spiders.

"If you aren't mauled horribly by morning. I'll give you your wings back." he grinned widely.

She looked at him with a completely horrified expression, "Are you kidding me?" She asked, eyes widened. Her wings, though... She wanted her wings. Badly. And being killed out here would be better than what he wanted. "This'll be easy." She completed, crossing her arms.

"I won't kill you, just horribly injure you." he said.

Oh. Well, then it wasn't better. At least she might get her wings back. "That won't happen." She replied, shifting her weight.

"Better run, then." he said as the shadow wolves and spiders started to come closer.

She looked at him challengingly for a moment, before darting off in another direction and lighting up the area around her with golden light so she could see where she was going. The light hurt the shadows a little bit, but they pushed through more than they were hurt.

The wolves were growling and barking after her and the spiders seemed to be crawling everywhere.

Luckily angels were very acrobatic, so once they were at enough distance behind her she climbed up a tree like a monkey. She had no wings, but she was weightless, running and jumping from trunk to trunk, nearly untouchable.

The spiders quickly made webs, surrounding the entire area with them. It was night and the shadows were everywhere, growing more spiders and wolves around her.

She forced her light farther and brighter, getting up higher and moving more swiftly. She had enough energy for the whole camp, she wouldn't tire out soon.

A huge shadow beast jumped and tackled her. He had a large cat-like body, a skull of a saber tooth for a head, huge claws, and a long tail.

She rolled out from his grasp and started running again, jumping down from the trees and then darting up them again.

Unfortunately, she landed in a spider-infested web.

Luckily though, she was able to get her arms between two of the sticky strands and push herself up. She jumped back into the trees and continued her evasive running.

Soon more of them came and the webbing around the area was getting harder to maneuver around.

She did manage, though, which she knew she'd have to do until sunrise. So far she was doing well. She kept her hopes high, making her work harder. She WANTED her wings back. She knew it didn't mean escape, but she would be herself again.

She stepped too close to a spider and it lunged, biting deeply into her leg and injecting acid-like venom, making her leg feel like it was on fire.

She screamed out in agony, but forced herself to continue, limping, teeth gritted tightly together. She'd have to avoid them better.

The acid started to eat away at her leg.

She started hopping on one foot, and quickly decided to depend solely on the trees. She swung herself from branch to branch, kicking off with her good foot and moving her hands as fast as possible. A human would see her as a literal blur.

One of the large cats jumped at her and managed to bite into her bad leg and pull her to the ground onto the sticky webbing covering the floor.

She hissed and struggled to get up, pushing with her hands and managing to sit up.

Spiders and wolfs started getting close.

She managed to push herself up and out of the web, crawling for a moment before she started up another tree. Luckily it was a thick forest, and she started on her route again.

Thankfully the night was almost over- only three hours left. As she ran she reached the end of the forest.

Now she had to decide whether to run out or not. She decided to test them and see if they'd leave the forest before she did. If not, she'd stay in the trees. A field wouldn't give her any good ways to maneuver.

They started to surround her.

Alright, the forest was definitely the way to go. She rushed back into the trees and ran along the outskirts, hardly ever touching the ground.

A spider appeared and swatted her away with its legs, sending her flying out into the feild.

She started scrambling to get back into the forest, rolling away from creatures and ready to plunge straight in. The forest was her safety.

The wolfs attacked, tackling her to the floor and biting into her everywhere.

She yelled out and struggled to escape them, scratching and kicking and trying to roll away.

They continued growling, snapping and attacking her.

She struggled to get away until she scrambled out, crawling away quickly and back to the woods.

The spiders were waiting for her. The sky was getting brighter as it got closer to sun rise.

She smiled at the sun and decided to stay on the edge of the field and the woods. She moved from trees to the ground, being quick, but stealthy.

More and more creatures attacked, getting slashes into her.

She did manage though, keeping her thoughts on her wings. She was still mobile. She still moved, and once she saw the sun on the horizon she climbed up to the very top of a tree and spread her light. Wouldn't be long now. Of course, she'd jump to another tree if she had to.

A spider jumped onto her and bit onto her shoulder.

She swatted it off and decided staying still wasn't an option yet. She started leaping from treetop to treetop, using her good leg and her hands. Her other leg was gone. It was, of course, excruciating, but she let her adrenaline guide her. She was getting her wings back.

Spiders started spitting acid at her.

She shrieked, but pressed on, going a little lower in the trees so she could move from branch to branch. Come on, sun. RISE!

As the sun finally rose the creatures and webs disappeared.

She sighed in relief and held onto the tree, resting her head against the trunk. She slowly climbed back down and went out into the field, lying down in the wheat and closing her eyes. Finally, she was done. And she won.

"Well, looks like you're still alive." Johnny said as he walked up next to her.

She used her hands to sit up, "I'm not horribly mauled. Give me my wings back. And my leg, if you don't mind." She replied, glancing at the lack of appendage.

"Very well." he replied. The shadows surrounded her, healing her leg and having her wings regrow.


	2. Ch: 2 dark punishments

Ch:2 Dark Punishments

She smiled happily, sighing in relief when the pain finally dissipated. She closed her eyes and flapped her wings, bringing herself to her feet and stretching them. She stretched the rest of her body and rolled her shoulders, wings twitching. God, she had missed her wings.

"Now, let's head back to base." Johnny said.

She took a deep breath and followed him. She felt like strawberries, cheese and wine, but she doubted they'd have that for breakfast. Anything sugary and fruity sounded nice. She ate happy foods when she was happy, and despite the circumstances, she was ecstatic to have her wings back.

Since they missed dinner, breakfast was now dinner; having the same thing as before.

She felt lucky, in the moment, happily eating her strawberries, cheese and wine and moving her wings to her leisure.

After breakfast they continued to walk.

She kept her feet off the ground, arms crossed and wings keeping her up. She felt so much BETTER now.

"Having fun?" Johnny asked.

"I missed my wings." She replied, flying higher.

"Don't fly too high." He warned.

She sighed. "I know." She murmured, coming down lower.

Days passed without conflict between the two of them. She feared for herself, but her spirits were a bit higher.

They made it to the edge of a large mountain rage. They had to cross over it and on the other side was the large mountain they needed to be at.

She floated with her back to the ground, keeping her eyes ahead with her head hanging. She looked really relaxed. "How long until we get into heaven?"

"Four months." He said, as it started to snow.

She looked up at the clouds and opened her hands for the snow. "Hm."

"Fucking hate snow." He growled angrily.

She smiled. "I happen to love snow."

"I despise snow!" He growled.

"Baby." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I also don't liked to be mocked." He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, yeah. Get over it."

He snarled before grabbing her wings and smashing her into the ground. "What was that again?" He asked threateningly.

She glared up at him and crossed her arms. "Honestly, it's just snow. It's not hurting anything." She grumbled. "Let go of my wings."

"I really don't think you should have them." He said, slowly twisting a wing backwards.

She arched her back off the ground and screamed, "JOHNNY, STOP!"

He scratched her face deeply. "That's a warning." He growled. The scratches were small, but they felt like fire.

She held her face, hissing harshly and flying up again. She moved her wing to loosen it, glaring at the ground. His temper was ridiculous. "What's so fucking wrong with snow, anyway?"

"I fucking hate the cold. Makes me cold, makes food cold." He growled and looked away. "...makes bodies cold." He added, looking back at her and grinning.

She glared at the ground with a scowl. "I like the cold. I never have minded it and besides, my wings keep me warm." She growled, wrapping her wings around herself and walking barefoot on the snow.

"Those can easily be fixed." He grinned.

"Maybe I don't want them to." She snarled, glaring at the floor.

"Your feathers could be made into a nice coat." He grinned.

Her wings tightened, glaring at him. "So could yours." She growled.

"I am already wearing mine. At some point, if it gets cold enough, I might just use you for extra warmth." His grin widened dramatically.

She shuddered and glared at him. "Keep your own." She growled. "You don't need any more. Just get over it, it's not that cold."

"Not yet, but as we get into the mountains, it'll get colder. There could be blizzards and we might possibly be trapped together." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "And you'd take perfect control of that situation, wouldn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes I would." He grinned and tightly hugged her.

She shuddered and tightened her wings around herself, looking away from him.

"Now! Let's go." He said picking her up in the hug and walking away with her.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms under her wings and covering herself better. "Put me down."

"No, I don't feel like it." He smiled, continuing to walk.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, glaring at the ground ahead of them. ""I don't feel like it"." She grumbled quietly.

"Quit grumbling." He ordered.

She huffed. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

He carried her until they made it to the next camping area, which thoroughly annoyed her. Somehow she managed to keep her mouth shut. But, she was eager to get away from him, shuddering and shaking him off once he let her go. Afterwards, he went off to relax by the large fire in their tent.

She laid down and covered herself with her wings, resting her head on her hands.

Johnny began eating a large piece of meat.

She huffed angrily, "Can you eat any louder?" She muttered.

"I could be eating you." He grinned as he ripped off another piece of meat.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, joy. Do you mean that sexually or do you mean that I'd taste good on a shish-kabob?" She asked, exasperated.

"A good angel wing tastes great with garlic powder and paprika." His grin widened maliciously.

"You're sick." She growled, glaring at the fire with tense muscles.

"Maybe, I should take one now." He said, getting up and throwing the left over bone in the fire.

She got up quickly and went to the edge of the tent, wings closed. "Maybe you should go fu- get another pair." She growled, narrowing her eyes before changing to a neutral expression.

"Oh, no thanks, just one will do." He grinned.

She hid her wings behind her back and glared at him, "You're bluffing."

"Food is gonna be scarce up here." He replied, coming closer.

She tightened her wings behind her back, "Two wings aren't gonna help much." She growled, scooting away.

"I can have you grow more." He grinned, stepping closer.

She glared at him, "You can find another fucking angel to feed your greedy little mouth." She suggested angrily.

He growled furiously as shadows started circling him. He transformed into a huge shadow creature with four bright red eyes, four large twisting horns on his head, a long tail, and long legs with hooves at the end. He growled at her and bared his teeth.

She shrunk in fear, her fists clenching tightly. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry for the attitude. Calm down." She muttered, looking at him meekly.

He growled and quickly grabbed both of her wings in one hand and held her off the ground.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, JUST LET ME GO!" She yelled, squirming and glaring at the fire in front of her.

He went over to the large fire and put her wings close to it.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, JOHNNY! LET ME GO! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" She screamed, trying to get her wings away from the fire.

He got her closer, starting to slowly burn her wings from the heat.

"NNY! I'M SORRY, LET ME GO! NNY, PLEASE!" She pleaded, struggling frantically to try and escape his grip.

He growled and removed her from the fire before throwing her at the back area of the tent, which was in front of the hard rock mountain side.

She hit it with a thump, huffing as she lied down on the ground and curled into a ball. She sighed and rested her head on her arms, watching the fire tiredly.

Johnny growled and came over to her.

She looked up at him and sat up slightly. "What?"

He growled and bit deeply into the middle of her wing.

She shrieked and tried to get him off of her, kicking at him and scratching at the ground.

He let go after the bite, leaving one wing broken at the middle joint.

She sighed and held her wing, hissing and trying to relax the joint. She panted in pain, whimpering as she laid back down and rested her wing. Great. She just got her wings back and now one of them was broken.

Johnny changed back into his original form and relaxed on his bed next to the fire.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain, keeping her joint off of the ground.

Hours passed and it was getting close to being night.

Eventually she opened her mouth again. "I have a question." She stated with a glare.

"What?!" He snapped.

She sat up slightly, glaring at him. "First of all, drop the attitude. Second of all, are you going to rape me, or am I just being paranoid?" She asked, crossing her arms, "I'd at least like to be aware. Or are the punishments just pain as they've been so far? I want to know what to expect." She went on angrily, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Because if you're not going to, I don't want to have to fear it anymore."

"I can, and will, when I feel like it. And you're lucky enough you got off with just a broken wing. Could have burned your wings and just thrown you outside for the others." He said.

She huffed and laid back down, "That's all I wanted to know. Didn't need the extra shit." She grumbled, putting her head on her hands.

"Drop your attitude." He growled.

She glared at him, lips pursed.

He glared back at her.

She held her glare stubbornly, eyes narrowed and unblinking.

"Get out." He growled, continuing to glare.

She just kept glaring at him.

He stood up. "GET OUT!" He roared.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, crossing her arms. "Fine. Snow's more comfortable anyway." She said with a scowl, leaving with an upturned chin.

He transformed and grabbed her wings again."No, you'll be with the others." He growled before walking outside with her and throwing her out into the middle of the large army.

"HAVE FUN WITH HER!" he growled before going back into the tent.

"JOHNNY!" She yelled angrily, glaring at him and flipping him off when he just smiled back at her. GREAT, JUST FUCKING GREAT! SHE SHOULD'VE CONTROLLED HER GOD-FUCKING TEMPER!

The army glared at her, some of them coming close and drooling or growling.

She chuckled nervously, backing up with her arms up defensively. "Hey... I'm your ticket to Heaven... So, how about NOT tearing me limb from limb or whatever you have planned?"

They continued closing in on her, growling and drooling.

Her wing was wounded, but maybe... She started trying to fly up, yelping and just hurling down into the ground. Oh, THAT worked perfectly!

Demon wolves attacked her, going for her wings first. They bit into them all over and ripped off chunks of meat or pulled her feathers out.

She yelled with each bite, trying to form any kind of weapon in her hand, but the constant tearing of her muscles kept her from concentrating. She kicked and squirmed like a wild animal, but she was simply outnumbered.

Once her wings were ripped off, they started attacking the rest of her. They ripped meat off of her legs and arms, each bite feeling worse than the last.

Eventually she went from screaming and struggling to being pulled around like a limp rag doll. She could only fight them off for so long.

They finally stopped. She was beaten, battered, and bruised- gashes and rips all over her. The snow she lied on was blood red.

"I got dibs on her body." A large, pig-like demon said, drooling a bit.

"Who sssaid you get her?!" A snake-like one snapped.

Her vision was blurry, like looking through murky water. She tried to find a grip on anything to pull her away, but her limbs felt like weights were attached to them.

"I GET HER!" The pig growled, yanking her up by what was left of her wings.

"Sshess mine!" The snake snapped.

She grunted, hanging limply with her limbs twitching.

A large bat demon swatted at the both of them. "Who said either one of you got her?! I'M a general!"

"Bullshit!" Yelled a large cat, "The only one with a position of authority in this army is Johnny! I get her!"

Soon the whole army was fighting for her and Devi was being grabbed and flung around like a beach ball at a rave party.

Eventually one of them, a bull demon, caught her and trapped her under it's large hoof. "HERE'S AN IDEA, YOU LOAD OF DUMBASS! WHO SAID SHE BELONGED TO ONE OF US?! SHE BELONGS TO THE WHOLE DAMN ARMY!" He yelled, throwing her back into the middle of the crowd. "IF SHE DIDN'T, WHY WOULD OUR CAPTAIN HAVE THROWN HER OUT HERE FOR ALL OF US?"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP AND NONE OF YOU IDIOTIC ANIMALS WILL STOP CHATTERING LIKE A BUNCH OF HIGH HYENAS!" Johnny roared, stomping out of his tent in his huge demonic form. The whole army was terrified of him and quickly shut up, especially the ones who resembled hyenas.

Devi made little gurgling noises as her hand twitched towards him, hooded, bloodshot eyes begging for a little mercy.

Johnny huffed and grabbed Devi before heading back into the tent. He dropped her next to the fire and headed back to his bed.

She laid there limply, eyes closed and breath raspy. The fire was too hot and her entire body was throbbing, blood leaking out onto the stone and staining it. Angels could see what was going on here. Why the Hell didn't they come in and rescue her?!

Hours passed. The heat highly irritated her skin, but it also helped her wounds scab a bit and stop the bleeding.

She stayed awake all night, unable to sleep. Her eyes stayed closed and she tried to move farther from the fire, but she was too weak and the rocks scraped her tender skin.

Once Johnny was awake he went over to her. "... Should I throw you out again?" He asked coldly.

She looked up at him, lips parting. Choking sounds came from her throat. "Nngh... Nn-nnnnghhh... Ah... Nngh-ah. Nn-ah. Nnn..." She closed her eyes again and gave up. He'd throw her out anyway.

He huffed in exasperation and picked her up. He walked out the back way of the tent and walked around a corner, arriving at some hot spring pools and setting her down in a shallow one.

She hissed softly, trying to push out but collapsing quickly. It was good for her wounds but it hurt like Hell. What remained of her wings twitched, her other limbs moving slowly and barely.

Johnny grabbed onto her now almost bone wings and ripped them off. No point in having them if they weren't really there anymore.

She grunted, but didn't really react much other than that. Her back started twitching violently and she whimpered, but was really unable to move much at all to make it stop.

He left her alone there, going back into the tent.

After a few long minutes of incredibly weak struggling she stopped and slipped in and out of consciousness.

A few hours later, Johnny came and got her out and brought her back inside, dropping her back next to the fire.

She grunted and looked up at him weakly, her arms and legs slowly falling into place.

He used his powers to heal her, starting with her legs and going upwards. Once he was done he went to the table to go eat.

When he left she went back to the springs and laid down in them, resting her head outside of the water and finally getting some somewhat peaceful sleep.

Johnny ate inside.

Devi stayed inside of the pool instead of eating. She didn't have an appetite. Hours passed, and eventually Devi woke up and got out, using one of the blankets in their tent to dry herself off.

Johnny was relaxing by the fire.

Once she was done she left the tent again to find a safe place to take a walk.

Demons were crawling everywhere, looking for food. Devi even saw some hunt and kill a whole large flock of sheep and some mountain ram.

Eventually she got near the woods and climbed up a tree, perching on a high branch, but making sure the evergreen concealed her.

Demons were constantly patrolling the area.

Luckily she remained undetected here, and soon she felt relaxed enough to fall asleep again.

Hours passed, and eventually she went to the top of the tree and looked down at the camp. She wasn't thinking perfectly clearly from the blood loss, and decided it might work for her to try and escape. So, she flew straight up as quickly as she could. But, she quickly fell straight to the ground, obviously not remembering she had no wings.

With a sigh, she stood back up and crossed her arms to head back to camp.

"I heard something over here." Devi heard a deep voice say.

She looked sharply in the direction of the voice and darted up a tree, trying to conceal herself again.

Some wolf-like demons appeared and sniffed the air.

"I smell something." One wolf growled.

"Food?" Another growled, drooling slightly.

Devi took a deep breath and went higher up the tree, hoping they couldn't climb.

One sniffed around until he went to Devi's tree. "It went up here." It growled.

She jumped to the next tree and held onto the trunk, looking down at them.

They started to climb up the tree.

"Better not be a stupid squirrel again." The second one growled.

Quickly, she started jumping from tree to tree to get out of the forest.

"What are you doing?" Johnny snarled, suddenly appearing in front of her.

She shrieked in shock, backing up into the trunk quickly and hitting it with a huff. "Taking a walk." She said breathlessly.

"Didn't look like you were really "walking"." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for trying to stay away from your rapist goons." She muttered, crossing her arms. "Remember what they did to me yesterday?"

"That was your own fault, with your temper. And I might do it again if you don't drop it." He growled.

"I have a right to certain emotions." She grumbled, glaring at the trunk. "Especially in this situation."

"Not with me you don't!" He growled, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

She gasped and looked up at him with widened eyes, before looking away again. "Sorry." She muttered. "But last I checked, rape and punishment were two totally separate things unless you lived in the trade."

"Things are way different now, you should have noticed that." He growled, pushing her away.

She crossed her arms again once she gained her balance, "Yeah, obviously, because Jonathan Lee Cain wants his army to gang-rape me so I can learn not to cop an attitude." She muttered, glaring at the ground.

He snarled and slashed deeply into her face.

She put her hand over her face and growled, turning her head to glare at him furiously. "WHAT DID I DO NOW?!" She demanded.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY MY FULL NAME!" He roared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH SAYING YOUR FULL NAME?!" She screamed, "THAT'S WHAT YOUR PARENTS WROTE ON YOUR BIRTH CERTIFICATE!"

He grew a large grin. "Like you, I was never meant to be born. I was meant to go and cause havoc, but something went wrong. Then, I was supposed to die with my "parents", but that failed as well. I have no real name and that disgusting earth name is just a horrible abomination of a reminder of all the taunts and torture I went through on earth." He growled.

"Then why do you still want everyone to call you Johnny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him angrily.

"That name's a bit different. I gave it to myself, while earth gave me Jonathan." He replied, still growling.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's just the nickname to that "earth forsaken" name you own. Can we go back and eat now?"

"You don't get to eat." He snapped.

She sighed, "Fine, whatever. Not like I need it."

He huffed and brought her back to the camp.

She sat in the tent cross-legged and crossed her arms stubbornly, staring at the fire with a glare.

Johnny was eating his food.

"You know angels mate for life, right?" She asked, glancing at him.

"So do demons, but they like multiple mates." He replied, still focusing on his food.

"Which is disgusting." She replied, her glare intensifying. "I just thought I'd tell you the reason we were never meant to work on earth was because I already had a mate. His name is Drew. Luckily he's one of the generals, so he's still alive. If you were looking forward to taking my virginity I'm afraid you're in for a disappointment." She growled, muscles tensing angrily.

"Oh, what pleasant news. You know, before I got you away from my army an angel with that same name came to talk to me about you." He grinned and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

She looked up at him with a glare. "Right." She said sarcastically, looking back to the fire and shaking her head.

"No, I'm serious." He chuckled. "Where else did you think this meat comes from? If you still don't believe me, check that chest over there." He said and pointed to a blood smeared torso in the corner.

"That could belong to any angel." She said dismissively, glaring at him, "You're just toying with me."

"Check the chest, your proof will be there." He grinned widely and bit off some meat.

She glared at him. "Fine." She stood up with a sigh and went to the chest, kneeling down slowly and looking at it with solemn disgust. "And?"

"And what?" He asked, taking another large bite.

"How could I tell if it's Drew?" She asked, glancing back at him with a glare.

"Hm, maybe I moved it." He said thoughtfully, looking around before spotting a covered pot. He opened it and looked inside. "Ah, here it is." He muttered, tipping over the pot. Out came Drew's decapitated head which rolled on the ground and stopped close to her.

"There you go." He purred, grinning.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes immediately overflowed with tears. She looked at his head in shock, panting with her eyes flooding like a dam about to burst. "Drew..." Her lip quivered and she reached out to touch his bloody face, gasping and letting out harsh sobs. She bit her lips tightly, moving to sit down next to "him" and wipe the blood from his face with a conjured cloth.

Johnny continued eating, ripping off a piece of meat and swallowing it loudly.

She cleaned his face and poured water through his hair, sucking it up when the blood was gone and running her hands over his face. She sobbed violently, leaning down over his head and weeping.

Johnny got sick of watching the drama and blasted the head with a ball of fire, quickly turning it to mulch and burning it.

"NONONONO!" She shrieked, pouring water over it to try and stop the fire.

It was too late. By the end of it they were only watery black ashes.

She sighed and took the water back. Sniffling, she made a little white bag with a golden ribbon for his ashes and placed them inside. She closed it tight and sealed it permanently, holding it tight in her hands and wiping the tears from her face. She put it in her pocket and gave it a barrier so he couldn't take it, and formed a dagger in her hand as she stood up. She turned around and threw it at his heart. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OR ACCOMPLISHING?!" She screamed, forming another.

He ripped it out and roared loudly, transforming into his full self.

"I was cutting ties. You don't need them. And you should have expected this. What do you think would have happened once we got to heaven!?" He roared, grabbing her with one hand and slowly crushing her.

"YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE! HA!" He laughed. "He would have died like the others, been eaten, or changed into a demon to serve under me and be tortured. He wouldn't even remember you!" He roared.

She knew all that was true, and she had anticipated it, but she was too mad to think rationally. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE ME ONE SIMPLE FAVOR?! OR AT LEAST NOT KILLED HIM HERE AND EATEN HIM?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, AND WHAT'S YOUR GODDAMN MOTIVATION IN ALL THIS YOU SICK FREAK?!"

He grew a wide and crooked grin. "With your mate gone early, that means you have a space open. I think its time I sealed the deal with you." He threw her down onto the ground roughly. "You need the punishment." He chuckled, his grin spreading to reveal sharp, pointed teeth.

For half an hour she was screaming, and crying, and kicking and struggling as he held her in place and brutally raped and abused her. He bit and scratched at her tender skin until she bled, staining the floor with tears and blood mixed with the loose hair he had yanked from her skull. When he finished, he dressed himself and went back to his own bed, a sickeningly happy smile plastered on his demonic face. Devi laid where he left her for a few moments, panting quickly, and staring blankly at the ceiling as she tried to calm her muscles. But she couldn't do that, lying naked beside him.

"GIVE ME SOME FUCKING CLOTHES TO WEAR!" She finally screamed, sitting up straight with tears pouring down her face.

He had clothes appear on her, looking just like her other ones. Soon after the blood from the cuts started to bleed out onto them.

She got her bag of ashes from her previous clothes and scrambled out of the tent, going to the hot springs. Once she was absolutely sure she was alone, she stripped down again and started to wash herself- the ashes under her clothes and still magically protected. She cleaned her nether region until it felt even more raw than it already did, and then went on to scrubbing her breasts and any other part of her that he had touched. When she finished, she was even more scratched up than before.

Once finished scrubbing herself, she curled up in the water next to her clothes and sobbed violently. Soon enough demons started getting a little too close and her momentary solitude was over. She got dressed quickly and went back into the tent, lying in the far corner with the bag in her hand. She glared at the wall with watering eyes; she had given up trying to keep her face dry at this point.

Just as Johnny had said, it took four more months to get to Heaven. These months were a literal Hell on Earth for Devi. After the first rape, it was no longer treated as punishment, but a pass time. She was treated as food, and a sex slave. Her wings were removed and regrown over and over again in a vicious cycle, and if she ever said a word, or made one small complaint, she was taken advantage of. She was viewed as an object. And every demon that wanted a piece of her got what it wanted, regardless of what she did, or didn't do, in most cases. Most of Johnny's assaults were in private, but the others enjoyed exploiting her body. Many times, she was raped by more than one demon at a time. After fifty, Devi had lost count.

The time blurred together once they reached their destination. Her mental state was altered, and her emotions were fragile. If she found even one small moment to herself, it was spent screaming out her anger and crying out her sadness, as she scratched at her body to try and remove the traces that she had been used. But the scars never healed and she was always found too quickly.

When they reached Heaven, all the angels were quickly killed and Devi was used to open the gates. As soon as Johnny stepped in, Heaven became a nightmare from Hell. The soft clouds turned to thorns, cool rivers turned to toxic acid, and the sky turned into a dark blood red.

Johnny had taken her mate, her wings, her spirit, her dignity, and now her home. She had nothing left, no other angels to confide in, not even humans were left. It was just her, Heaven, Earth, Hell, and a shitload of demons bent on making her suffer for their own amusement. Heaven and Earth were pretty much extensions of Hell at this point. The only thing that remained of her old home was she and her bag of ashes.

Johnny made his home on a dark thrown in a castle made of huge thorns. One day he called Devi to him.

With an exasperated sigh she went to the castle and came before his thrown. "Are you finally going to slay me?" She asked, voice void of emotion, but there was devastated hope behind her words.

"I want those ashes." He stated simply.

She held onto them tighter. "You can't take them from me. They're locked." She replied, blank eyes staying on the ground.

"Locked with what?" Johnny grinned. "You used heavenly powers for it. Now there is no heaven to use and protect it. You have NO more power." He grinned widely. "Now, give me the ashes." He repeated.

She held them to her chest and glared at him. "And why should or would I just hand them over to you?" She snarled. "They're all I have left and I am not giving them up."

Shadow hands grabbed her legs, holding her in place while Johnny got up and walked over to her with a grin.

She held it tighter in her hands, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Johnny, please." She begged, gnawing at the insides of her cheeks. Flashbacks went through her mind of what he had done and may do to her again.

"Why should I let you keep them?" He glared, standing in front of her.

She took a deep breath, "Because you know what suffering feels like, and if anyone ever gave you something to hold onto you would've fought to the death to keep it." She muttered, hopefully.

"In the end, life wasn't fair." He said in an uncaring tone.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I loved-love Drew like you once loved me. Stronger than you loved me. For millions and billions of years I've loved him. PLEASE don't take the last thing I have away from me." She whispered, swallowing thickly as tears streamed down her face.

"Now he's gone forever and I despise you." He growled, having a shadow snatch the ashes from her hand. He took them and left her.

She watched him go with a glare, more tears overflowing her eyes as she sighed and went back to the gates. She perched on top with her legs hugged to her chest, watching the demons enter and leave.

Months passed, and Johnny stayed in his thorn castle.

Devi went from place to place to stay in hiding, keeping herself safe and hardly ever sleeping. She hadn't eaten in months and she didn't really have the will to, but she didn't need to anyway, so it didn't matter. She couldn't die by starvation. She always had to move, because demons were always switching locations and following her. They all knew she was the last angel, and though none of them wanted to kill her, they all wanted her in some way.

Years passed, and nothing changed. But eventually her wings grew back as she had found a place were demons wouldn't go, deep in the ocean under the ice of the Antarctic. She lived alone and stayed alone, sleeping her life way. Until, finally, she went to confront Johnny, not really knowing what to expect. She didn't want a fight(she knew she would lose)- just answers


	3. Ch: 3 War of Gods

Ch:3 The War of Gods

The thorns had overgrown a bit, blocking entrances and halls.

Devi managed to break in so she could look for him, not letting the thorns stop her. She had waited years for this.

There was a large cocoon of thorns where his thrown would be.

Stubbornly, she continued breaking through until she got to him.

He was curled up in a small bowl-like shape the thorns made around the seat of the thrown.

She went into the bowl and kicked his head to wake him up.

He automatically let out a deep growl and opened his bright red eyes.

"What the Hell was your motivation behind all this?" Devi snarled, "To sleep forever inside of a cocoon?"

"I wanted to destroy everything. Now that I have, I am done." Johnny replied simply.

"That's it?" She asked furiously, "That's not even what you did!"

"Details, details." He muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

She kicked his head again, "You just did this for the Hell of it, didn't you?" She growled, "You could've made this fucking cocoon in Hell. Instead you kill everything except for ME and your demons. Which reminds me. Why the HELL did you leave ME alive?"

"Fine, yes, and to make you suffer." He said, before kicking her out of his "bed".

Stubbornly, Devi got back in. "And WHY do you want me to be tortured so badly?!" She demanded, "What the HELL did I ever do to deserve it?! The beatings, being torn apart, my mate being DECAPITATED, ALL THE TIMES YOU RAPED ME! I CAN'T EVEN COUNT HOW MANY TIMES YOU AND YOUR DEMONS HAVE DONE THAT TO ME, HOW MANY GANG-RAPES I'VE HAD TO LIVE WITH! AND ALL FOR WHAT?!"

"You know I never think things through, or as to why I do things." He said neutrally.

"I think you did this time." She said with a glare, "Rape DISGUSTED you when you were mortal, then all the sudden it became your favorite weapon. You don't just NOT think about that, especially with the past we briefly had as humans."

"Being dead and human are two different things." He replid.

"Obviously." She growled. "But I want a FUCKING answer for why all of my holes have been ruthlessly violated, so ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"I want you to suffer and the Gods want you to suffer!" He growled, growing his tail and whacking Devi off of the bed again.

"THE GODS ARE DEAD BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM!" She retorted furiously, "GIVE ME THE FUCKING REASON WHY!"

"IDIOT! THERE ARE DIFFERENT GODS! IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION! CONTROLLING ALL OF THIS UNIVERSE! WHY OUR LIFES ARE SO HORRIBLE AND WHY THIS EVEN ALL EXISTS!" He roared at her.

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER WHY YOU RAPED ME, JOHNNY!" She screamed, throwing a dagger at him.

"They control what happens. We're just little pawns in a story. They could easily kill us off or even have you love me in a small instant." He said depressingly.

"You're an idiot, and you're delusional." She said with a glare. "Saying that we're being controlled is a sorry excuse for raping my vagina, ass, and throat, and you're really fucking stupid if you expect me to believe that."

"Then don't. After all, I am obviously not right. Why listen to any reasoning from an insane man?" He asked coldly.

"You raped me because you goddamn fucking felt like it. Be a goddamn man for once and admit it." Devi snarled.

"Yes, now leave." He replied carelessly.

Devi crossed her arms stubbornly. "No."

He sighed in agitation.

"I'm not done yet." She growled, trying to decide which sized sword she should stab him with. "What the Hell did you do with my Drew's ashes?"

"What does it matter?" He growled.

She got back into his bed and kicked him in the face, "Why the Hell do you THINK it matters?" She snarled.

He growled at her and swatted her off the bed.

She took a deep breath and made a large, four toothed sword to stab into his chest. She quickly got back into the bed and plunged it into him.

He let out a loud yelp as his heart was cut into four pieces. He roared at her and transformed into his large, demonic form. He grabbed her and yanked the sword out of his chest and crushed it. His new wound healed instantly.

She snarled and formed another in her hands quickly, throwing it at his chest before forming another sword and trying to cut off his hand or at least stab it.

He swatted the sword away and smashed Devi hard into the ground.

Devi hissed as her head hit the ground, gritting her teeth and trying to form another though she was being pushed into the ground.

He picked her up and carried her outside to the edge of heaven.

"You'll survive the fall, but it'll take you a while to get back." He grinned down at her sadistically.

She sighed and crossed her arms, looking down at the planet below them. "Just do it." She muttered coldly, closing her eyes and waiting for the free fall.

He quickly threw her off, and she flew down to earth.

Luckily, before she hit the ground she managed to get some control so the crash didn't damage her. With another sigh, she rested for a moment before flying up to try and find a place to hide for a while.

Hours passed and it turned to morning on Earth.

She decided to start making her way back to Heaven, forming multiple weapons, swords and knives to repel any hungry demons.

After a few hours of traveling, she came upon a small group of demons who were playing with a small bag.

She drew her swords and came closer. There would only be one reason for a little white bag with a gold string.

They were playing hacky-sack with it.

She came in quickly and decapitated the largest demon, glaring at all of them. At least two of them had known her "personally". "I'd drop the goddamn bag if you don't want your head chopped off." She was done being defenseless.

They dropped the bag and quickly bolted away.

She glared at the lot of them and threw swords into all of them. They dropped dead and turned to smoke. She picked up the bag and kept it hidden on her person, kissing it before she hid it.

The bag glowed once it was hidden in darkness.

Devi took the bag from her pocket and looked at it curiously. The ashes of Drew's head were in this bag. There was no way... That just wasn't possible. She stared at it for a while before she started on her journey again.

Months passed and as she got closer to the heaven portal, the bag grew duller_ showing she was getting close to Drew.

She killed countless demons on her way, depleting the population by about 1/8. Yes, she was attacked, beaten and violated, but at least she was still getting her revenge. Once she got to heaven she went to Johnny's castle with a furrowed brow. Why the Hell would Drew be in Johnny's castle all of this time?

She finally made it to Heaven and the ashes were letting out a dull glow now, showing he was close.

She searched all of Heaven but his castle: nothing. She killed even more demons here, attacking viciously and without relent. She didn't care if they "punished" her anymore, so risking herself didn't matter. She just wanted them dead. She finally made it to his castle and the light dissipated further, which confused her. Why would he be here, and why for so long?

Johnny was resting in his thorn cocoon bed.

Once she got to his bed the light disappeared completely.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

She broke into his bed quietly. The light was gone. Johnny was the only one in here. This didn't even... This didn't make sense. The light meant Drew was alive and he wasn't in here. Johnny was in here. Johnny wasn't Drew_ that wasn't possible. This didn't make sense! Johnny and Drew were two separate people, two separate species!

Johnny continued sleeping in his bed. He was a heavy sleeper, just like Drew was.

She put her sword back and laid down. She ran her hand through his hair to see what he would do.

He continued to sleep, but shifted a little.

She ran her hand down his cheek with a glare. He stayed asleep and his left eye twitched three times. She put a finger on his lip and they puckered just barely, no one who didn't pay very close attention would notice. Just like...

She stood up and drew another four toothed sword, the blades being serrated. She held it over his heart and nudged him. "Wake up." She growled.

When there was sudden danger he did quickly awaken, as did Drew all those years ago. Johnny opened his eyes and growled at her before swatting the sword away, and quickly sitting up to slash her face with his claws.

Devi was so used to lacerations that she didn't even flinch. She pulled out the little bag of ashes, glaring at him. "Explain this. Now."

"How did you find those?" Johnny growled, glancing at the bag before glaring back into her eyes.

"A few of your goons were using it for hacky-sack." She snarled. "EXPLAIN! NOW!"

"Explain what? They're ashes." He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK THE LIGHT LED BACK TO THIS BED, WHICH YOU ARE THE ONLY RESIDENT OF!" She screamed, picking her sword up and narrowing her eyes at him.

"What light?" Johnny growled, agitated.

"You're soooo ignorant." Devi sighed, feeling exasperated, "If you have ANYTHING that belongs to an angel, has touched an angel, or was part of an angel, it will glow golden until you bring the item back to the LIVING angel. This light only gives off when the owner is ALIVE. WHY DID DREW'S ASHES ONLY STOP GLOWING WHEN I BROUGHT THEM BACK HERE, TO YOU?!"

"I don't know!" Johnny snarled.

She put the sword back on his chest. "I think you do." Devi replied, her hands clenching on the handle as her lips curled angrily.

He disappeared into shadows and left the cocoon, going deeper into the castle.

Soon after, the ashes began to dimly glow again.

She yelled out angrily and stabbed the bed. She left the cocoon and went for him again, the light getting duller as she got closer. She had another sword in her hand.

He went deep into the castle_into the dark underground.

She followed him fearlessly, absolutely furious. She knew the answer she'd receive, deep down, but she rejected it. It wasn't possible, and it didn't make sense, and her DREW was NOT JOHNNY!

She found him hiding on a high, thorny cliff edge.

She came up to him and nudged him with her sword. "I want answers. NOW, Johnny." She growled, letting the blades penetrate his skin just slightly.

"Go ahead and kill me" Johnny growled, turning his head to glare at her.

"I want my goddamn answers first." She snarled, stabbing deeper into him.

He huffed, refusing to answer.

"How the fuck could you possibly pull that off?" She asked, stabbing into him again. "It doesn't even make SENSE!"

He sighed, heavily, "Because I am Drew." He replid, his voice changing to how "Drew's" voice was.

The glare she was holding darkened dramatically. "HOW?!" She demanded, throwing the sword down. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU A FILTHY DEMON AND AN ANGEL AT THE SAME TIME?!"

He grew out a large pair of blackened, feathered wings. A fallen angel.

She took a deep breath, holding her glare. "How could you stay in Heaven when you've been a fallen? You were in Heaven when the war was going on with YOU being a tormentor!"

"You saw me the few days before the war started, I was still an angel then. I wanted to make the Earth peaceful, so I went to God I asked him to let me go to Earth and change things. He wasn't happy with me questioning his rule for Earth so he struck me down. He made me a fallen angel, making me fall to Earth.

I returned soon after. You saw me then too, and you knew something was wrong. I was breaking down. Losing my angelic powers. I went to God for forgiveness, but he only grew angrier with me, and transformed me as a demon. I crumbled. I hated God, and I hated Heaven and all of its angels. Why should Heaven be peaceful if not even Earth, a creation of God, could be?

That's when the war started, I made a double of myself out of my feathers. It worked perfectly as the war continued. Once I no longer needed the double I destroyed it."

Devi sighed and closed her eyes. It took her a while to let all of that sink in, before she opened them again with another sigh. "Before I ask anything else, are you really Drew, or Johnny?" She asked, looking down at the valley and watching an acid stream.

"I was both. When I originally died I came to Heaven as Johnny, then I became Drew when I wanted to start over. And now I am back where I started." He replid.

She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "It's still confusing. Especially one thing." She looked down at him with a glare, her lips twitching. "I don't give a shit what you've been through. How the FUCK could you let all this happen, to ME, especially. You LOVED me, I loved YOU! And now look at me! What YOU'VE put me through! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know." He stated, quietly.

She glared at him, "Bullshit." She muttered, gritting her teeth.

He stayed silent.

She formed another sword in her hands, bruised knuckles turning white as she held it tightly. "I could kill you right now."

"I won't fight." Johnny replied.

"There's a better way to do this, though." She growled. She took a deep breath and chopped off an arm.

He stayed where he was.

She removed his other arm and cut his legs off under his knees. She leaned down by his ear. "Let see how you enjoy gang rape, huh? I know this perfect little gay bar your demons attend." She growled, sticking swords into his shoulder-joints where his limbs were missing to prevent the healing process.

He transformed into a crow and flew off_ his dead limbs turning to ash.

She yelled out angrily and threw a sword at him, cursing furiously and stabbing into the ground.

He flew through the small hole-like windows and dodging her attacks_escaping the castle.

She screamed furiously and attacked anything in sight. She went outside with her weapons, watching Johnny fly away like he was mocking her. Her hands tightened and she went after every demon she saw, some fighting back but many fleeing the scene. Many of them feared her now, but of course there were still some cocky ones.

Hours passed, and almost all of the demons were dead.

She killed every single demon that remained in Heaven. There were still the ones that lived on Earth, and in Hell, but she was done for now. She went to the gates and perched up high, hidden, with a bow and arrow. Anything that tried to get in, she'd kill. If she missed one and it tried to escape, she'd kill it.

Once the demons were dead, Heaven started to fix itself, the thorns beginning to die and the fluffy clouds starting to reform.

She didn't know that was going to happen. She looked over Heaven with hopeful eyes and decided she needed to take action now. If the demons found out they might kill her, and right now, she needed justification. She took "Drew's" ashes from Johnny's castle and destroyed them carelessly, forgetting the "love" they once shared, before going down to Earth to continue her rampage, staying close to the mountain for now.

Months passed and the demon population was getting much lower by the day.

She didn't stop until she couldn't find any more demons. Once she was sure that either all or most were dead, she went back to Heaven's gates. It had taken her a year to do so, but she'd stay at the gates and make sure nothing tried to cross. Surely any remaining demons would seek her out to try and get revenge, but she'd be prepared. She didn't eat, sleep, or drink, just waited.

Heaven was back to its former glory and the demons seemed to have disappeared. Although, Devi knew for sure there was still one out there.

After months of waiting by the gates and no other demons arriving, she went back down to Earth to continue her search for them. She had nothing better to do, anyway, and she didn't want them multiplying.

The Earth had started its own slow healing process. The buildings were now ruins, almost gone_plants had over grown them, and wildlife had made a strong come back. Devi saw more deer and horses than she ever had.

She was happy about that. She found a white horse and tamed it for herself, riding it as she searched for any last demons she may have missed. If only she had a tracker or something...

Months passed, and after just a few stragglers, all of the demons were gone.

Relieved, she went back to Heaven and took her horse with her. She laid down with him and finally slept for the first time in years.

A week passed.

She let all of her wounds heal and tended to her hygiene which had slipped in the past few years of battle. She cut her hair to chin length and showered thoroughly and tended to her rigged, short nails, and sewed herself some new clothes. Once all this was done, she took another month's rest before she searched for Johnny. His castle was gone, but she knew he was still alive somewhere.

Another week passed, and she finally found him, and patted her horse to stop. She hopped off and slapped its hindquarters hard to make him leave, not wanting him to be here for this. "You're the only one left." Devi said plainly, glaring at him. "If I am, after all this time, correct. Tell me, because you know of your population_did I miss any?" She asked.

He was still a crow, and was perching on top of a leafless tree. He was obvious to spot because of special details. He had four bright red eyes, a long, thin tail with a bunch of feathers at the end, and he was twice the size of a regular crow.

"No, no more." He crowed, looking down at her from his perch.

She smiled darkly, "Good. I'm the last Angel: you're the last Demon. It's obvious who is stronger because of the circumstances. Light is stronger than darkness. Killing you won't even be a challenge."

"There always must be two. Destroy one and the other must die." He warned.

"Exactly." She replied, taking a deep breath. "If I kill you, I finally have peace." She pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed for his heart, hands shaking and eyes brimming with tears.

"You don't get it. There must always be TWO! DARK and LIGHT! Destroy darkness and everything will stop existing. You will die and soon the entire universe will die in less than two months." He replied.

"You think I care?" Devi asked, chuckling darkly with tears streaming down her face. She blinked hard to clear her vision, gulping to clear her throat.

"Now you're like me."

"I'm NOTHING like you." Devi growled, drawing her arrow back and baring her teeth. The words hit her skull like a bullet and shook her brain, triggering her endless anger.

"You suffered torment and heart ache. Everything is peaceful and you don't care if you destroy it." Johnny informed, neutrally.

"Everything will die eventually anyway. And it'll be a painless death. I'm preventing suffering." She growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It won't be painless, you fool. It'll be a slow and suffering death. Once you kill me the dark creatures -predators- around the wold will go mad, attacking everything before they all die in the next hour. Without predators the light creatures, herbivores, will flourish and slowly devour everything. Once there are barely any plants, the animals left will slowly starve to death. Less than a month later the Earth will die and the universe will begin to collapse in on itself. Destroying worlds, exploding stars, and soon you'll be dead after all the pain and weakness caused from the light's slow death." Johnny told her, eyes staring on hers carefully.

She glared at him and her muscles tensed, "Two months of suffering verses an eternity of continuous suffering. Animals will always die and starve and kill each other. Stars would still explode. This way is a Hell of a lot faster."

"Then so be it." He replid, neutrally.

"So be it." She muttered, taking a deep breath and aiming again.

He stayed still and watched her closely.

She closed her eyes and released her hand, sighing at the "SHCK" of the arrow, "PSSHHH" of the leaves, and "THMP" he made when he hit the ground. She put her bow down and came over to him, getting out a dagger to cut out his heart.

When the arrow hit, he had released a loud caw of agony, before falling to the ground. He was still alive, but barely, and he was without movement.

She cut his heart out and cut it from all the veins. She set it on the grass and cut it in half twice. She stood up and stomped on his body, before cleaning off the bleeding heart pieces. Once dry, she found her horse again and took him to the four corners of the world. She dropped off each piece and went back to Heaven, resting with her horse and watching the planet beneath them.

The predators did just as Johnny said_they went rabid, killing all sorts of creatures and attacking even plants. And after an hour passed all of the meat eaters were dead.

Birds like hawks, falcons, and eagles fell out of the sky. Sharks and whales washed up on shore along with numerous different fish.

Wolves, big cats, bears, fish eating animals of all sorts dropped dead. Almost all of the insects died except for a small few. Even carnivorous plants died.

Vultures and other scavengers died as well. Any bodies rotting were left there for days and the plants began to slowly die at that moment_ all in less than a day.

Because her horse was in Heaven with her, he stayed alive. She watched somberly, and after the beginning of the chaos was over she curled into him and rested for a while.

Two months passed and the herbivores, with no predators, flourished, but suffered greatly. With no scavengers, diseases grew easily and infected all of the animals. They were also starving. The earth was now either desert or just rock and dirt. The trees were now dead and being eaten by termites.

She watched the world die. It was hard, and even her horse seemed to know what was happening. She dropped into a deeper depression and guilt nagged at her senses. Her horse became stressed, and tried to communicate that with her, wanting to go back to Earth. She stood her ground for another three days, before she finally broke down when her horse died from distress. She grabbed Johnny's body and flew back down to earth, hugging herself tightly. She couldn't let this go on anymore.

She gathered each piece of his heart and fused them back together with her angel's touch. She placed the heart back in his body with a sigh and stood, rinsing the blood from her hands and watching him with dead eyes.

The heart started beating again and fixed Johnny's body, bringing him back to life.

She left the body there and went back to Heaven, lying down on her old cloud and curling up to sleep.

Although Johnny was alive now, things continued to deteriorate.

She went to him again, later, arms crossed and face concerned. "Why isn't the process reversing itself?" She asked, voice agitated.

"The predators are gone. The universe will be saved, but Earth is doomed." He said. He was perched on a high rock.

She sighed, "Then I saved you for nothing." Devi snarled, kicking a rock angrily towards his face.

"After it is dead, you can rebuild it." Johnny replied, fluttering at the small rock.

She glanced at him and then nodded. "That's what I'll do, then." She muttered, watching a termite on the ground. "No humans. No other angels, and no other demons. You understand me?"

"It's your world now." He said.

A month passed before the world was dead_ covered in dirt, rock, deserts, or empty waters.

Devi stood on the edge of Heaven with her concentration at its peak. She took a deep breath, and with one sweep she wiped the earth of all detail. She created mountains and valleys, and filled some of these valleys with water. She wanted Earth to be familiar, similar to how it was before. She created the fish, using all the colors that existed other than any dark shades, or colors that belonged to demons at any point of time. Only bright colors. She made birds with the same rules, then mammals, reptiles, amphibians, and insects. Any colors she disliked did not exist on her world. There were predators and prey, but she made death to be instant so there would be no suffering. No diseases, and no possibility for starvation or thirst. She balanced everything perfectly to insure that there were enough predators to control populations, since there were no diseases. No ways to suffer but death by old age, and being prey. Once done, she wiped Heaven of everything and recreated it as well. It had the same basis, but she designed it to her liking. Once done with this, she went to down to Hell. This of course belonged to Johnny, but as God, she could manipulate it.

She came to him with a furious demeanor. "You are to create NOTHING." She growled, glaring at him.

He huffed, he stayed as a crow and perch on a tall dead tree in Hell.

It wasn't long before Devi's "wonderfully" colored world started to fall apart. Without dark colors the prey or predators were easily spotted by one another.

Lions with a bright gold color, easily blended in the grass hunting and killing the zebra, without the black zig zags they didn't camouflage with each other to confuse predators.

Predators like sharks refused to eat bright colored fish because it was usually a sign of poison.

Bright lizards and snakes were easily found and eaten by birds.

And with quick deaths and no bacteria created, the animals quickly died and the plants didn't last long without renewed nutrition from bacteria breaking down rot.

Angry, she destroyed the planet. Unwilling to try again out of angry stubbornness, she went back to Heaven and made a dragon for a companion. It was blue with green eyes, long and scaled, with wings and a long tail. It didn't need sustenance, and she simply relaxed with it, finding rest.

Johnny flew around the Earth, looking at the flat, rocky surface.

Sensing he wasn't where he should be, she waved her hand over the clouds and watched him.

He landed on the ground, hopping around a bit and looking at the area.

She opened the clouds and glared down at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF HELL?!" She yelled angrily, shaking the Earth with the force of her voice.

He fluttered off the ground a bit before landing again. "Maybe we should switch places, you're doing a LOOOOVELY job." He mocked, cawing up at the clouds.

She growled, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CRAWL BACK INTO YOUR GODDAMN HOLE! WHO SAYS WE NEED A FUCKING PLANET ANYWAY, I MIGHT JUST DESTROY THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE AND KILL YOU AFTER ALL!"

He ignored her words and pecked at a spot on the Earth After a few more pecks a blast of steam released from the Earth and soon lava poured out.

She growled and came down to earth, throwing a sword into him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO HELL, NOW!" She screamed. She sealed up the hole and removed the lava, still glaring at him.

He glared back at her and pecked more holes into the earth. Some holes erupted hugely and became volcanos.

With a growl she formed a tight cage around him and threw him down into Hell. She followed and struck him with a dagger. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She asked furiously.

"I am placing bacteria in the air to create an atmosphere, which will then create water and finally the first moss plants that will release pure oxygen." He stated.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CREATE ANYTHING, UNDERSTAND?! STAY OFF OF EARTH, STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND STAY IN THE GODDAMN CAGE!" She screamed, sending another dagger in.

"Anything I was doing was just replicating what Earth did years and years ago! Volcanos sprung gases and bacteria in the air, creating an atmosphere, creating water, then creating plants and so on from there!" He growled, breaking from his cage.

"I DONT CARE!" She screamed, binds attaching to him and trapping him against the wall. "WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER EARTH, YOU HEAR ME?! WE DON'T NEED THE UNIVERSE, BUT WHAT I DO NEED IS FOR YOU TO BE FUCKING DEAD! SHUT UP AND STAY DOWN HERE!"

He huffed and broke loose, flying deep into Hell.

She growled and threw another sword in his direction, but didn't follow. She went out of Hell and took a deep breath, and quickly destroyed all of the universe. Now there was only Heaven and Hell, with a thin barrier of neutrality between them. Limbo. She went back to a high, cloudy mountain and perched, her dragon wrapped around her and the mountain.

As time passed she began to fade away.

She simply took it and rested, curling up with the dragon and falling asleep.

Johnny absolutely refused to fade away. So he made something clever. His own universe, which Devi would be able to watch, but unable to touch it or destroy it. She had no power over it, but he did. Once it was fully created, he went in and started designing his own worlds.

And there was nothing Devi could do about it.

One day after he finished working, he came back to find Devi standing with arms crossed and an angry glare. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

He ignored her. His world had flourished with his own working and peaceful creations with a perfect balance. While Devi had no planet.

Johnny had multiple creatures to worship and believe in him, giving him power and more strength than Devi. Devi, because she had no worshipers, was slowly being forgotten and dying, losing her strength at a great pace.

Johnny was now a full on God and no longer just a simple crow. He looked different, his eyes were a bright gold to blue color. The countless scars that covered his body were now barely visible, some seemed to disappear before Devi's eyes. His dark cloths were now either white or grey. His teeth were no longer sharp and he no longer had claws.

Caught between finally dying, or beating him at his own game, she went back to Heaven. She laid down with her dragon, brow furrowed and thinking hard. Would his worlds collapse if she did die? Or did he have so much power that he'd win? The first one was what she wanted, but if she died and nothing good came of it, he'd laugh.

She decided to take the chance she would be able to see the future of. She had to start small, but eventually she had finished her first Earth copycat.

Since Johnny was unable to create for a long while, he decided neither would Devi. Any planet she made he quickly sent something to destroy it.

A plague, a fiery comet, a black hole, random sharknados.

Angrily, she used all of her strength to create a universe he could not touch, just as she couldn't touch his. After she finished, she went back into Heaven and laid down to rest, watching over them.

Johnny made a Heaven, but stayed on earth to talk with the animals_ making sure things stayed in balance.

Just as he made himself a Heaven, she made a Hell. She was gaining more power and she continuously expanded her universe, working until she'd collapse from exhaustion. She made other angels, and demons, (the amount of angels doubled that of the demons) and gave the angels the ability to create. She had them work on expanding the universe, and the planets, whenever she wasn't working herself. She didn't converse with them unless she needed to, and mostly stayed by herself deep within her castle in the corner of Heaven.

Devi made a horrible mistake, she gave angels the power to create and soon Devi's creations began to ignore her and worship the other angels, and even a few of the demons. Soon, she began to fade again as the other angels grew in power and created their own worlds to rule over.

Angrily, she took the angels that still worshipped and destroyed all of the rebels and demons. She was exhausted, but she created replacements and brought a few back to her castle to guard her as she slept in the fetal position under her feathery covers.

This made the remaining angels terrified. She destroyed her people even after she was the one who gave them the powers to create. The left-over angels got too paranoid and fled to Johnny's world where they were more at peace and didn't have to constantly work.

The animals in Devi's world grew frustrated as their angel-gods were not answering their prayers. They began to drop their worship_ not believing in ANY "god."

She wiped out the animals and created her angels and demons again. Deciding the universe was big enough, she recreated the animals and then rested. She made it clear that she was God, and forced a barrier between their worlds to keep them separated, making sure they weren't even aware there was another dimension. She rested again, and started interacting with the animals and angels.

The animals began asking her things. Some complained their wasn't enough prey to hunt. Others complained that the tree fruit were too far up.

She was agitated by there constant demands, but abided to them. Soon, she only came to visit twice each week.

The animals continued with their complaints, some getting agitated about the ones she granted. They grew angry at their lazy god.

If it'd make them shut up, she came everyday. She lectured them about their greed and their expectant nature, and was more careful in which prayers she granted. She was visibly run down, her pale, malnourished skin hugging her bones. Bags were under her eyes and said eyes looked dead.

Meanwhile Johnny had expanded his creations, creating a human species which had made small villages everywhere.

She was furious with his constant success, and strived harder. She made humans, but made them all to be intelligent. She punished the animals for their constant greed and lack of contentment with no voice, as the animals of the previous earth were. The new humans were all extremely intelligent and advanced daily, which she helped in.

Soon the humans were consumed by greed and pestering Devi always for more food, money, and any thing else they wanted.

With clenched fists she told them to be content, or have poverty. She gave them more than they needed, any more would ruin them.

They got angry with her and started to destroy the temples made for her.

She gave them a plague of poverty. They lived with a little less than they required and told them to either shape up, or they'd live this way forever.

They lashed out and began using their advanced technology to create a weapon against her. They shot her and trapped her into a super universal bubble, keeping her trapped.

She slid down the wall of her bubble, putting her head in her hands and digging her nails into her scalp. "You have no idea what influence I have on your universe." She muttered, her depression quickly wilting all of their plants.

"We've fixed that." One replied as it flipped a switch. Another, darker, bubble formed around the original. It made her feel great pain and was physically cutting her from the universe she created, the plants regenerating afterwards.

She screamed out in pain, her fists clenching as she clawed at the ground. "I CREATED AND CARED FOR YOU!" She screamed, "CARED FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR PRAYERS!"

They were indifferent and didn't seem to care. Once she was cut off, they left her trapped there.

She curled up on the ground tightly and closed her eyes. She focused hard, and eventually she was gone. She went to Johnny's world, feeling humble and defeated.

Johnny was relaxing in his Heaven. As soon as her old angels saw her they bolted away.

She went to his thrown and looked up at him with solemn eyes, taking a deep breath.

Upon seeing her, he glared down at her from his bed-like thrown.

She closed her eyes, whimpering softly as she fell to her knees. "Kill me." She whispered, shaking her head. "Please, PLEASE kill me."

"No. You always wanted to kill me. So, I am going to make you live." He growled.

"HOW COULD YOU BLAME ME FOR THAT?!" She screamed, sobbing angrily, "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH! WHAT YOUR DEMONS PUT ME THROUGH!"

He gave her a neutral face and didn't speak.

"Yo-you can take it. My universe, however shitty it is. It's yours. Lord knows you can manage everything better than I can. YOU BEAT ME, OKAY?! YOU WIN! YOU'RE THE BETTER GOD, YOU'RE BETTER AT CREATING THINGS, YOU NEVER SCREW UP! ALL YOUR PEOPLE, ANIMALS, ANGELS, EVEN YOUR DEMONS LOVE YOU! YOU'RE PERFECT AT ALL THIS, OKAY?! I ADMIT IT!" She yelled, holding her stomach tightly, "IS THAT WHAT YOU NEED TO HEAR? HUH? 'CAUSE THERE YOU GO! YOU BEAT ME!"

"Your world is already destroying itself. You made them advance too fast. They got greedy and now they're at war with each other over their polluted world. And no, I don't care for your words, now leave." He stated, indifferent.

"Then have fun destroying it. I don't care. Just PLEASE, KILL ME! THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU HAVEN'T DONE!" She pleaded, gritting her teeth and mustering a pathetic glare.

"I have a different idea." He replid, before zapping her with lightning. Soon after she appeared on his planet as a human.

This was useless. She still remembered being an angel, and, flipping off the sky, she went to a cliff and jumped off.

She hit the bottom, but was perfectly fine.

"You will die of old age_ nothing else" Johnny informed her from the sky.

Her nails dug into the ground and she screamed, sobbing violently. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!" She yelled, punching the ground, "HAVEN'T YOU FUCKING PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH?! YOU FUCKING /RAPED/ ME, COUNTLESS TIMES! LET YOUR DEMONS RAPE ME!" She collapsed in a sobbing heap again, scratching at the ground, "YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE, DO YOU?! AND YOU'RE DREW!" She screamed again and punched the ground, her head pounding violently.

There was no answer for her.

She held herself tightly and continued sobbing furiously, finally letting herself release what she'd been holding back for years. She probably had forty-fifty-sixty years ahead of her. And then what? She wouldn't be gone once she was dead.

Hours passed, and she started to feel cold as it got closer to sun down.

She wiped off her face and started on her way out of the canyon, no longer crying, but instead completely blank.

She came upon a fishing village.

She went up to one of the workplaces and knocked. With body bruised, scratched, and eyes red, she was a pitiful sight. Her eyes were still glistening, and she had small red specks around them from the bruising of crying so hard. The fact that she hadn't eaten in years, even as a human, was apparent by the thinness of her limbs. She hardly had any other meat than the skin on her bones, which was stretched and tight looking. She wasn't completely aware of her pitiful appearance, so she was incredibly worried she wouldn't be let in. Besides, who wanted to take care of a homeless person.


	4. Ch:4 earth bound

Ch: 4 Earth Bound

A wife answered and, seeing the poor sight, brought Devi in and fed her some freshly cooked fish and a glass of cows milk.

Devi thanked her quietly, curling up in her chair and eating very little. "Do you have any jobs open?" She asked, looking up at her. "I don't have any money, or food, or water. Clothes. I kinda need a job. But I don't know how to fish so if I could gut them or something that'd be better."

"You can work with me on the farm and you can live here in the guest room. You'll have to work hard and get up early though. Every three hours you work I'll give you three fish, a twenty pound bag of rice, and a tub of milk. That sound fair?" The lady asked nicely.

Devi nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I don't sleep anyway. My name is Devi, by the way. Devi Anne Dafford." She replied, toying with her fish and avoiding eye contact.

"Lovely name. Mine's Amseh. After a few days of rest and food and you feel better we'll go out and trade." Amseh said as she brought out a large fish and set it on the table, along with three plates and glasses along the table.

Devi nodded slightly, "Thank you. I was named after my grandmother. Your name's nice, too, I've never heard it before." She took a sip of her milk and closed her eyes. "And thank you. Some rest sounds perfect." She sighed and toyed with her rice.

"Strange. My name's quite common in this part of the land. Where did you come from?" She asked, before opening the front door and yelling. "Willic! Tase! Time for dinner! And get your father from the barn!" She yelled.

Then, there was a small boy's voice. "Yes mom!" He yelled back.

Her facial expression didn't change but she panicked a little inside. "Uh, I've been traveling for years. Alone. I was abandoned." She said with a sigh, looking down at her food. "I probably won't stay here long."

"Aww, poor dear. Well, you can stay as long as you like." She said.

The two little kids ran in happily. A boy and a girl.

She nodded and went back to her food with a shaky breath. "Thank you. Your children are pretty." She muttered, scooping up some rice and fish.

"Thank you. They're my heart and soul." Amseh replied happily, before getting a knife and cutting them both a piece of fish. "Where's your father, you two?" The woman asked.

"He's setting up fish to dry" The little girl said.

"You're welcome," Devi said softly, drinking some of her milk and glancing at the door. She hoped her door had a lock on it. And the window, too, if there was one.

Soon a tall, skinny man came in. He had some tough loose cloths on. "Hey dear." He said as he kissed the lady.

"Hey dear. We have a guest who's done a lot of traveling." She said gesturing to Devi.

"Oh, hello there." He said looking at Devi before going and sitting next to his kids.

As soon as he entered the room her eyes locked onto her plate. She lost her appetite but she didn't want to seem suspicious, so she nodded her head and took a drink. "Hi." She said, putting her glass down and shooting him a quick glance.

"Me and the boys will be going to the cove tomorrow. So I'll need a lunch and I'll be back late tomorrow." The husband said, cutting some fish.

The wife sighed. "Again? Why you going back this time?" She asked.

"Lots of clams. The birds were going crazy yesterday at the end of the day. Me and the boys got a few good shells. Got to trade some for more hay and a few bags of salt. Sam said they'll be here tomorrow when the trading van comes." He replied, eating a piece of fish.

"Oh, lovely. I'll get them with the cart." She said.

The family talked through dinner about their day. When dinner was done the wife washed the dishes and wrapped up the left overs in a bag for her husband tomorrow. She showed Devi to the back guest room, which was a nice simple room with a full bathroom (and full plumbing).

The rest of the family went to bed.

Devi shut and locked her door, sighing in relief and leaning against it for a moment. She checked both of the windows and locked them too, even more relieved. She took a cool shower and got into bed, lying still and watching the wall as she waited for sunrise.

Her body was exhausted and she passed out as soon as she hit the bed.

She woke up the next morning to the woman pounding on here door. Screaming violently in shock, she panted heavily and yelled an apology, before coming to the door. "Sorry." She repeated, running a hand through her hair. "I startle easily."

"Lord dear ya frightened me. You slept half the day away. Thought something was wrong." She said. "Well, I woke you up because I need help to go and pick up the hay and salt."

Devi swallowed thickly and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, we can leave now. And sorry, I haven't slept in forever." She said, closing her eyes. "I'm surprised I did fall asleep."

"Aww, that's all right. Sounded like you need the rest. Follow me." She said, walking her outside to the horse drawn cart.

"Can you explain to me about the trade?" Devi asked, glancing at her, but mostly keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Don't know how to trade?" She asked as she got on the cart seat.

"Not really." Devi replied, shaking her head. "I've never worked in the trade before."

"What place doesn't have trade? How'd you get food?" Amseh asked.

She pursed her lips and sighed, closing her eyes. "Usually I didn't." She muttered, "But I'd eat any fruits I could find, and vegetables. I've had to use drastic measures, but a few years ago I promised myself never to do that anymore."

"Ah, sorry for asking." She apologized, starting the horse to walk.

"Well, the trade usually goes meats for meats, items for items, and food for food. A piece of beef goes for some pork, or some goat. Fish goes for things like chicken, rice, wheat, and for a little salt. Milk goes for hay, salt, maybe a goat or pig, and items such as rocks or shells if nice enough can be traded at the market for anything, but it's usually feed for animals or tools." She said.

Devi nodded, repeating what she said quietly so she could remember it. "Alright, thank you. So, what are we trading?"

"My husband already traded some nice shells, so we're just going for a pick up. Six blocks of hay and two bags of salt."

Devi nodded, "Okay. We carry them with the plow?" She asked, glancing at her quickly.

"No, we just get the cart there, throw them on, then take the cart back to the barn." Amseh replied, smiling.

Devi nodded again and took a deep breath, "Okay."

"You alright? You've been acting a bit strange." Amseh asked.

Devi sighed, "I'm fine, just tired." She replied, glancing at her with a little forced smile.

"Alright, then." Amseh said. Eight minutes passed before they made it to the store market and met an old man. "Hello miss, got hay and salt for you. It's ready to load in the back." He said.

"Thanks sam." Amseh smiled and brought the cart to the back. There were six blocks of hay and two bags of salt that probably held three cups each. She tied the salt bags to hooks on the side of the cart and pulled down a ramp for them to easily slide the hay up into the cart.

"Alright, let's get started." She said.

Devi nodded and helped push the hay into the cart, surprisingly strong despite her thin, bruised body. She helped load everything with ease and then headed back with her to bring everything to the barn.

They got home and parked the cart right inside the barn. Amseh grabbed the salt off the side and released the horses. "The hay's fine in the cart. We need to go cook lunch." She said as she went back to the house.

Devi nodded and followed her in, taking one of the bags of salt to help her out. "I'm gonna guess we're having fish?" She asked.

"No, were having rabbit." She smiled as she led her inside. She opened a large crate that was filled with salt and shifted some around, pulling out 4 skinned rabbits and washed the extra salt off them before hanging them on some hooks next to the stove.

"Guide me through the steps." Devi said, nodding with her lips pursed. "I've never cooked like this before."

"Alright." Amseh replied as she started a pot of boiling water. Showing her the steps as she spoke them, she started preparing the rabbits. "First, you skin them by cutting down the spine and then sliding the fur off.

Now that they're skinned we just cut down the middle from the neck between the end of the jaw bones to the area between there legs.

Now, we pull out the guts." she said as she started de gutting the rabbit with her hand.

"Always save the heart, liver, kidneys, and stomach. The rest you can save to either dry out and eat or use it to feed to the hunting dogs." She said as she set the different groups of organs aside.

"Now, we chop off the head and paws and set them aside too. Now, we just start cutting the meat. Cut legs at the shoulders or hips, then cut the body in half down the spine, then down the middle of those two pieces." She said.

"Boil the organs and any little pieces of meat that you'll eat. And cook the larger piece in a hot pot." She said, putting the organs in the boiling water and the large meat in a cooking pot.

Devi watched intently, but became detached a few times with vivid flashbacks of her own flesh being ripped apart like that. She'd shudder and shake her head, trying hard to keep her focus, making mental notes of everything for later. She wanted to pull her weight if she was going to be living with them.

"Got all of that?" Amseh asked, smiling at her.

Devi paused for a moment before nodding her head and looking at her. "Yeah, I think so. But when I cook for you you might wanna hang around to make sure I get it right." She said, chuckling lightly.

"Practice, dear. Wanna try?" She asked, holding a skinned rabbit out to Devi.

Devi took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Sure, sure. Can't be too hard." She replied, taking a knife and looking at the rabbit for a moment.

"You could also peel potatoes and cut vegetables if you don't feel ready." Amseh added, sensing her uneasiness.

Devi smiled slightly in relief and nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna screw up the meat. Can't mess up with vegetables, right?" She asked, starting to chop up the potatoes.

"Just keep the potatoes in one piece and the rest in pieces." She chuckled. "But, cut the corn into 4 cob pieces to go with the rabbit meat." She said as she continued working on the rabbit.

Devi nodded, taking her knife away from the potatoes. "Okay. I'm guessing big chunks?" She asked, glancing at her as she cut the stems off of some carrots.

"Try to keep them small. My poor son loves to swallow big full bites when he really shouldn't." Amseh replied as she cut the rabbit.

Devi chuckled a little and started cutting them small. "Kids are funny." She replied.

"Oh, yes. Just earlier yesterday he chased poor Tase around with a bug he found on a rock. Scared her half to death." Amseh chuckled.

Devi smiled a little, "I ate sand when I was little." She replied, shaking her head, "Just little tiny bits at a time. I liked chewing on it for some reason."

"That's kinda what my husband said he used to do, but it was with fish salt." Amseh replied, putting meat into the two pots.

She gritted her teeth, "Ooh, salt. I don't think I woulda managed that. Sand is more flavorless." She chuckled a little, "Uh, should I put the vegetables in now?"

"Go ahead." Amseh smiled as she put more meat into the pot. "Put the corn in with the large meat though, not the soup." She said.

Devi nodded and put the corn in the large cooking pot, and then put the vegetables in the lightly boiling water. "And so, how long until everything is done?" She asked, watching the soup.

"Two hours probably. Right after the kids get out of school." Amseh said, taking a bag of rice from the cupboards. She measured four cups and poured it into the soup pot. She put the rest of the bag back.

Devi nodded, watching her hands and then watching the soup again. "We just let it sit, and stir it every once in a while?" She guessed.

"Mmhmm." Amseh said as she got a wooden spoon. "You wanna feed the hunting dogs?" She asked.

Devi looked at her with widened eyes, flashbacks of wolf demons tearing her apart and torturing her in many other ways. By the look on her face it was safe to say she didn't like dogs and that wasn't a good idea.

She sighed. "How about you just go rest until lunch is ready?" She asked as she stirred the soup.

Devi took a deep breath and shook her head, closing her eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can feed the horses." She suggested. Luckily, there were never any horse demons.

"Alright, if you feel up to it." Amseh replied.

Devi nodded and took another deep breath, "Yeah, I do. I love horses." She muttered, quickly leaving the house to go out to the barn. She filled their pales with food and water and went in to pet one. It got used to her right away and nuzzled her face, causing her to smile lightly as she nuzzled it back and pet it's mane.

The horses ate and drank happily.

She continued petting the horses and hand feeding them, smiling as they gently nibbled the food. It only took a few handfuls for her to freak out at the feel of teeth and lips and drop the feed, backing up swiftly and scaring the horses with her sudden movement.

"Afraid of horses?" Came a familiar voice.

Devi swallowed thickly. "No." She replied softly, panting gently and watching them stay away from her.

It was silent

She sighed and laid her head back onto the wood, tears running down her cheeks with her lips quivering. She gasped and slid down the wall, curling up into herself with her forehead on her knees. One of them came over and nudged her hair with its nose, causing her to panic and push it away, quickly scrambling to the other side of the stall. She decided it was probably a good idea to leave now and go back to the house.

She was picked up off of the floor.

She froze but quickly started struggling from the contact, screaming on the top of her lungs and kicking.

"Calm down." Johnny growled and covered her mouth with shadows.

She screamed against his hand, kicking at his shins and trying to push him off of her.

He sighed and brought her back to the house. Amseh looked and saw Johnny and immediately stopped what she was doing. "SIR! I-I didn't expect you here!." She said nervously.

"I'm sorry for not telling. I just saw Devi panicking in the horse stall." He replied.

"Oh my, is she alright?" She asked worriedly.

"She just needs rest." He replied, taking Devi to her room.

She avoided all eye contact and held herself tightly, eyes widened and frightened. She held back tears and pushed out of his grasp, quickly moving the the other side of the room. She turned her back at the wall, only making eye contact again when the door was closed. "Why are you here?" She asked quietly, terrified.

"To keep you from having a heart attack because of a horse." He replied.

"Not the HORSE, the TEETH and the LIPS and the TONGUE." She growled, running her hands through her hair and tugging it angrily. "Besides, I don't need your help. I can only die from old age anyway."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, before starting to leave.

"Don't act like I'm ridiculous for feeling like this." She growled, her nails digging into her skin deeply.

"I am not." He replied, turning around to face her.

"Your tone and the way you rolled your eyes begs to differ." She replied, looking back up at him with a glare.

"You just annoy me with your attitude." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been raped about a million times. Sometimes I get a little angry." She replied, huffing and narrowing her eyes. "It's not like you're any better than I am, so drop the Holier Than Thou demeanor. And don't go ranting about how YOU succeeded in making a universe and I didn't."

"I won't. And you don't have to be afraid. The only thing that will purposely hurt you is the wild life." He replied.

She smiled at him. "Oh, yeah, I trust you." She said "happily", "Thanks for the heads up!"

Johnny left without saying anything.

Devi went into bed with a sigh, curling into a ball and crying her eyes out again, putting her hand in her mouth to muffle herself.

A few hours passed and Amseh came to tell her lunch was ready.

Devi quickly wiped off her face and sat up, nodding and swallowing thickly. "Yeah, sure, okay. I'll be out in a minute." She replied. She took a deep breath once she left and went to the bathroom to wash her face with cool water, and then came back out for lunch.

The table was ready, each plate having some rabbit, corn cob, and a bowl of soup. The kids already started on their soup.

Devi slowly started eating, keeping her eyes on her food and staying silent.

"You alright?" Amseh asked.

Devi blinked a few times, coming back to reality and nodding slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, gritting her teeth and swirling her spoon through her soup.

"You sure?" She asked with worry in her tone.

She sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She muttered.

"Hm, alright." Amseh muttered back, beginning to eat.

A year passed, and nothing much happened. The only trouble Devi got was from a fox biting her hand in the chicken coop.

She had started to really settle down here. She felt more comfortable, sometimes, and had gotten a lot better at making eye contact. The kids thought she was weird, but they liked her well enough_ especially the little girl. Devi helped with all the chores, but stayed away from certain animals. Canines, pigs, cows, felines, and snakes if they ever appeared. She helped cook, and clean, and look after the kids so the parents could have some downtime, refusing pay for the babysitting. She did live here, after all, and she wasn't a family member. Though it did kinda feel that way, sometimes, but rarely on her part.

Years passed, Johnny usually visited her once per year.

They never got along, she still hated him. She tried to avoid talking to him, and eventually the panic attacks and crying died down- but it still happened. After all the years of abuse she couldn't exactly just drop everything.

Due to all the work she'd grown strong, her muscles toned. She was still thin, and her face was appealing, but people never really got a good look at her eyes. She made a few "friends", and was more pleasant with people. Everyone was kind and loving, and concerned if they even noticed one of the many pale scars on her body. She'd become abrasive when anyone asked, but they didn't pry. She learned to be a farm woman, and eventually she was even (slightly) comfortable around dogs, pigs, cows and so on. But, she still didn't like touching them.

More years passed.

The mother and father decided they wanted her to stay. The treated her like a daughter and looked after her. The kids graduated and moved off to college, and she helped even MORESO around the house. She was definitely more of a blessing than a burden.

Without her own kids to look after, Amseh started getting more attached to Devi. Asking about men and things like that.

Devi always denied wanting any kind of relationship. She knew it'd be too painful, and she'd be paranoid that it was actually Johnny in disguise or something.

More years passed.

Eventually, she had love interests. Well, a few males interested in her. She denied them, but one pressed, sending flowers and presents and such. Amseh pushed for them to be together, saying how handsome he was and what great of a couple they'd make. It took her another year before she finally decided to see if anything between them would work. She arrived at his doorstep with one of his flowers in her hair. "Hi." She said softly, taking a deep breath.

"Hello." Johnny said, as he answered the door.

She sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, resentment in her tone.

"This is my house." He replied.

"You're the one that's been sending me flowers?" She asked, taking a deep breath with her hand twitching slightly.

"Yes." he said.

"And you expect me to go out with you?" She asked, grabbing the flower in her hair and toying with the pedals.

"I expected you to say no. But I tried." He replied.

She took the flower from her hair and dropped it carelessly onto the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you is more like it." She replied, glaring at him.

"Close enough." He muttered.

"What did you expect to gain from this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "WHY are you still toying with me?"

"I enjoy your company." He replied.

She huffed, "Yeah, obviously. And it's pretty goddamn annoying. LEAVE ME ALONE." She said sternly.

"Yes, I know." He said.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMING AFTER ME?!" She demanded, stomping on the flower and twisting her foot sharply.

"I still like you." He replied, quietly.

She slapped him across the face. "Haha." She said sarcastically, "You're really goddamn funny. Oh, and sorry for slapping you, hope it wasn't hard enough to be punishable. I don't really feel like horny demon tigers today."

"I'm serious." He stated, rubbing his face.

"And I'm appalled." She replied, tearing up angrily. "Did you REALLY expect me to even CONSIDER you? After EVERYTHING I've been through because of you? How CARELESSLY you've treated my feelings and my BODY!"

"No." He said.

"Then WHY are you coming after me?" She growled, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Cause I still like you. I cant help but be near." He replied.

She glared at him, "YES YOU CAN." She said sternly, taking a deep breath, "YOU'RE EXPECTING _WAY_ TOO MUCH OF ME. I'M FINALLY STARTING TO COPE AND YOU'RE JUST _BEGGING_ ME TO RELAPSE." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." He replied, voice quiet.

"LIKE HELL!" She screamed, "EVEN IF YOU WERE, DO YOU THINK I'D GIVE A FUCK?! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME, YOU HOLY SOUL, HOW MANY TIMES _EXACTLY I'VE BEEN VIOLATED! TELL ME, GIVE ME THE FUCKING COUNT FOR EACH INDIVIDUAL ORFICE AND THEN ADD 'EM UP TOGETHER!" She yelled, keeping herself from hitting him again._

"Nineteen thousand, six hundred, twenty-two." He replied, looking down at the ground.

She chuckled dryly, eyes watering. "Thanks. You know, it's really funny to me that you wanna get in that again." She replied, crossing her arms, "I know I wouldn't."

"You asked the number." He replied, looking up at her again.

"I know I did. I wanted to know. Now what I want to know is why THE HELL you're pursuing me." She replied, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Weren't the hour-long blow jobs enough to satisfy you?" She asked sarcastically.

"I already told you, twice." He replied.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, closing her eyes. "Yeah. And that makes you a fucking idiot." She muttered, turning around to leave, "I'm gonna burn all those fucking flowers." She said, teary eyed, "And I'm arranging a date with Cecile tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." She added, quirking her eyebrows and turning around to head home.

"I am thrilled." He replied.

"Thanks for being happy for me." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms and walking faster.

Johnny went back into his house.

She went home and took a bath, clawing at her skin angrily, but her episodes didn't last nearly as long as they used to. Afterwards, she got out and rested. The next day, she did her usual chores and told Amseh that he definitely wasn't an option, but that she'd be meeting up with Cecile later. She arranged the date, and when she went over that night, her hair was curled and she had on light makeup. She knocked, and she waited.

"Hello." Johnny answered.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"This one of my other houses." Johnny replied.

She glared at him. "You're Cecile, too." She said angrily.

"Told you I was thrilled." He replied.

She closed her eyes. "You're every single one of the interested men in this town, aren't you?" She asked, exasperated.

"Yes." He said.

She sighed, and opened her eyes again. "Sorry, but I'd rather die alone." She said harshly, turning around to leave.

Johnny watched her leave before going inside again.

She went back to her house and told Amseh she wasn't interested in anyone and preferred staying single. When Amseh tried to object, Devi told her it was a lost cause and went back to her room.

Weeks passed.

Amseh pressed and Devi pressed back. A few new men popped up and she denied every one, and even some familiar faces asked for her hand. She denied. Harshly, and angrily, each time saying she was annoyed by all the come-ons and she was perfectly happy the way she was. She stayed at the house more, keeping to chores here to avoid Johnny.

Years passed.

Amseh and her husband passed much younger than she expected them to. The town gathered to throw their service, and Devi gave the Eulogies. Their children decided to stay in town for a while to help out with the chores, since Devi had to live alone now. She mourned for about a week before she got up to speed with the chores again.

The daughter, and son's wife stayed home with Devi one day while they harvested. Naturally, they engaged in girl-talk.

"Devi, Devi, Devi! Why are you not courted yet?" Asked Amseh's daughter, Tase. "You're gorgeous, your body is great, and I've seen the way some of the men look at you." She said with a wink.

Devi rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I'm just not interested."

After a month there was a hay-barrel amount of flowers on her doorstep. People were looking at her and giving her jealous looks as she took the card from the top.

"Sorry for your loss and mourning. Know that they're happy in Heaven now. They give you their love and are watching over you.

- Johnny"

She read his name and crumbled the card in her hand. THIS was WAY over the top. She kicked her way through the god-forsaken flowers, but turned around to grab an armful. She went to his door and kicked it to alert him she was there.

He was lying on a couch in front of a fire. "It was unlocked." He called.

She came up to him and tossed the flowers onto him. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?" She yelled, throwing the crumbled card at his forehead.

"Mourning flowers." He said, dusting the flowers off of himself.

"Tell me. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled, standing in front of him and crossing her arms.

"I love you. What do you want to hear?" He asked, sighing.

She shuddered in disgust, "You love my throat, my asshole, and my vagina. Find someone else." She growled.

"You're beautiful." He replied.

"Thanks. Means a lot coming from YOU, I had NO idea you were attracted to me!" She said sarcastically.

He stayed silent, continuing to relax on the couch.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, "I don't even understand this! YOU FUCKING HATED ME BACK WHEN I WAS AN ANGEL! YOU HATED ME WHEN WE WERE "TRAVELING" TOGETHER! AND YOU STILL HATE ME NOW!"

"I've changed." He replied.

"Ooooh, you've CHANGED!" She said dramatically. "Yeah! Right! That's believable!"

"If you want me so goddamn bad, why don't you just rape me again and get it over with? NOTHING EVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE!" She yelled.

"I have changed." He replied.

"Yeah, me too, I have a dick now, so you might wanna leave me alone." She said sarcastically.

He stayed silent.

"This better be the last goddamn time I see flowers on my doorstep. You hear me?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Alright." He muttered.

"GOOD. NEVER LET ME SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN." She growled, before leaving hastily. She took all the flowers from her doorstep and put them in her fire pit and quickly set them ablaze.

The next day there was a large chest at her front door.

With a sigh, she opened it. From Johnny, no doubt.

It was filled with candy.

She took it to a house that had ten kids and told them it was a gift, and to wait until Christmas. Devi left a note on his doorstep saying she hated sweets and did he want her to get fat.

The next day she found a live cow at her door.

She gave it to an elderly couple and left him a note saying she wasn't interested in his odd choice in sex toys, or, oh, did cows mean food now?

The next day she got a chest of gold, which weighed a ton.

She told the townsfolk she had a chest of gold that she didn't need, and gave out an equal amount to everyone. She used the chest as firewood, and went to Johnny's house with a really sweet look on her face.

There was no answer at the door.

She knocked again, louder this time. Huh, maybe he was at another one of his houses.

No answer.

She decided to go in and check before she tried another house.

"Yesss?" He said from somewhere in the house.

She shut the door behind her, smiling. "Do you think I can't care for myself or what?" She asked "happily". "I do not need your fucking help, nor do I want it! I have plenty of food and money on my own!"

"Doesn't hurt." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked, confused.

"Doesn't hurt to take extra help." Johnny said.

She nodded. "I don't need it. I live alone on a very plentiful farm. I work hard and I earn a lot, and I certainly don't need any help. ESPECIALLY from you. Do you HONESTLY think that material things are going to win me over? REALLY?! Frankly, it's INSULTING that you'd think I'm that SHALLOW." She growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the direction of his voice. "Where are you, anyway?"

"No, i just thought it was a nice thing to do. And you didn't want to see me." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Nice deeds mean nothing from you, and I don't want or need help. I'm not greedy, I don't need more than I have. Find another mate and leave me the FUCK alone." She growled.

"We're still are mates_ we always have been." he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Funny. Because, if you're going by the mating rule, technically, I'd be mates with most of your old demons. Which I killed. And I should've fucking left YOU dead when I had the chance."

"Then this world wouldn't have existed, and your family wouldn't have existed." He replied.

"And my suffering would've been over a long, long time ago." She growled, glaring at the wall. "Don't think for a SECOND that I'm not still mad, and DEPRESSED because of what YOU put me through."

"I don't." He replied.

"Good." She said, smiling and nodding. "THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She screamed.

"Fine." He replied, quietly and depressively.

"I fucking hope so." She growled, "I'm tired of hearing your voice, I'm tired of your stupid gifts, I'm tired of waking up from nightmares about you and your goddamn demons, and I'm STILL, STILL tired of existing. So if you would just LEAVE ME ALONE, to live out the rest of my days in tortured "peace", that'd be SPLENDID! By the way, am I going to Heaven, Hell, being reincarnated, ceasing to exist or what?"

He stayed silent.

"Answer me." She growled, fists clenching.

He still stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled angrily, stomping her foot on the ground.

Still no answer.

She huffed angrily and closed her eyes. "If you do not answer me right now, I will go out into town and tell everyone about what you did."

Still, no answer.

"Am I even going to die?" She asked, "I've noticed I still look as young as ever."

Silence still.

She closed her eyes tightly. "Fuck you. I have horses to feed." She growled, leaving.

Hours passed, and she came back to Johnny's house with arms crossed stubbornly. She let herself in and slammed the door behind her. "You never answered me." She growled.

It was silent.

She took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tell me. Right. Now." She growled.

"You wanted me to leave you alone." He stated.

She rolled her eyes, "That was when I wasn't trying to get something useful out of you. Do I die or what?"

"Yes." he said.

"Awesome. Can't wait. Where do I go and what happens?" She asked.

"To Heaven, and nothing." He replied.

"Do I get to die as an angel and finally stop existing?" She asked, hopefully but doubtfully.

"No." he said.

She sighed, "Why?" She demanded.

"I am not willing to destroy you." He replied.

"Because you want me to live with all my shit because I deserve to suffer for whatever goddamn reason. Yeah, yeah, heard it before." She growled, plopping down onto his couch and putting her head in her hands.

"No, it's because I love you." He replied.

"Oh, WAH, get over it." She said, rolling her eyes. "How about a divorce?"

He stayed silent.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees. "Why can't you just kill me?"

He didn't reply.

"Right, because you're too selfish. Which is why you used me for sex and let any one else who fucking wanted to, too. Oh, and why you beat me and removed my limbs countless times." She replied to the silence, nails digging into her skin. "Not to mention when I was used as a living toilet because of their fucking disgusting fetishes."

The silence continued.

"Come here." She whispered, sighing shakily.

It was still silent.

"Johnny, please." She muttered, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

He appeared to her.

She looked up at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close and hugging him tightly with a sigh. "You're never gonna give up, are you?" She whispered.

"No." He replied, hugging her back.

She sighed, kissing his cheek lightly and nuzzling into his neck. "Then I guess my only choice is to try and make it work." She muttered, sighing.

He purred and nuzzled against her.

She smiled and nuzzled him back, having him lie down with her.

He rested next to her.

She smiled at him and ran a hand down his chest. He smiled back and she ran her fingers over his lips. She sighed a yeah and put her head down.

He relaxed.

She got off the couch and kicked his chest, smiling. "You're an idiot." She said happily, "That's just a little piece of what it felt like when I learned the man I loved was also the man who let pigs piss and shit on my face. Have a nice life without me, because I'd MUCH rather spend eternity alone and hiding in a dark corner, than EVER have to touch you again." She went to the doorway and turned around. "The fact you couldn't pick up on my tense muscles and discomfort further proves how you really DONT know me at ALL."

"It was nice having you here." He replied simply, quietly.

"It'll be nice being able to hold onto the fact that at least you're miserable without me, which is extremely pathetic." She replied, before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

It took her thirty more years to die. She came back to Heaven as an angel, and she gently moved her wings. She chatted with all of the people she once knew, but soon went off to be alone, saying she needed a lot of rest.

Johnny was in a deep far off area of heaven, avoiding everyone.

Devi also avoided everyone, not allowing any visitors and keeping completely to herself.

A week passed. And then a month, and then a year, and then a decade. A century. Things went on the same and things were dull. Nothing of importance really happened. The Earth went on, thriving happily.

But after long enough Devi finally came out of her hiding.

**to be continued ...**


End file.
